


Membre Fantôme

by rubier



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubier/pseuds/rubier
Summary: - ERWIN SMITH x OC - Alors qu'il se remet à peine de sa lourde blessure, le major Erwin Smith reçoit à son chevet une visite qui lui rappelle de non si lointains souvenirs.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

**Comme je l'ai mis en description, il faut au moins avoir lu le chapitre 55** (ça correspond si je ne me trompe pas au Tome 13 ou au moins la saison 2) si vous ne voulez être salement **spoilé**. J'ai essayé de rester la plus fidèle possible des personnages de SnK qui figurent dans cette fiction. Pas de OOC (enfin j'espère, c'est un peu ma hantise)  
La fiction est principalement centrée sur Erwin Smith (Parce que je trouve ce personnage fascinant), et un OC (Mia Rylic)

_Note: cette fiction date de 2016 et a récement été mise à jour..._

______________________________

Genre: Angst - Romance - Hurt/Confort  
Rated (16): Rien de cru mais bon: présence de vulgarité, de violence, et de... lemon (vraiment peu explicite)  
Synopsis (complet): Alors qu'il se remet à peine de sa lourde blessure, le major Erwin Smith reçoit à son chevet une visite qui lui rappelle de non si lointains souvenirs.

______________________________

 _ **Membre fantôme (Def.):**_ _Le terme membre fantôme désigne la sensation qu'un membre_ _amputé  
__ou manquant est toujours relié au corps et interagit bien avec d'autres parties du corps_

______________________________

_**INTRODUCTION** _

_« Alors que j'étais sur le point de partir. Persuadé que mon heure était venue, la seule image qui m'obsédait était celle votre visage,  
_ _et le fait que plus jamais, je ne pourrais le revoir. »_

______________________________ _  
_

**_ANNÉE 850_ **

Assis sur son lit, son esprit se perdait lentement. Malgré les plusieurs jours de repos, l'épuisement avait encore raison de lui. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil sur sa droite et un soupir léger lui échappa, redoutant que cet épreuve ne le mette encore plus à terre. Il avait atrocement mal mais le silence de ses plaintes venait à calmer sa douleur.  
Une très fine barbe qui s'était mise au pousser sous ses longs jours de repos, se mise à lui démanger le visage et un simple reflex l'effondra encore plus. Il serra le poing et tenta de se reprendre, mais l'intensité du contre coup fut beaucoup trop forte. Son regard était perdu, et un étrange sourire presque à la limite de la folie se dessina aux coins de lèvres. Des milliers de questions l'embrumèrent et de très légers tremblements le pris. Ses pensées furent tellement éloignées qu'il ne remarqua pas que la porte s'ouvrit.

« Erwin. Vous en faites une tête. »  
Le caporal Levi, accompagné du commandant Pixis firent leur entré.  
« T'es flippant ma parole. » lança le jeune homme, regard se voulant insensible.

Il se reprit.  
« Tu n'as donc aucune compassion pour ton supérieur physiquement diminué et moralement éprouvé ? »

Levi afficha un rictus avant de lui annoncer le plus sincèrement possible.  
« Toute mes condoléances pour ton bras. »  
Erwin posa une nouvelle fois un regard vers sa droite, avec cette étrange impression qu'il ne comprenait pas l'insinuation de son apprenti. Il se souvint qu'il avait vu ça sur d'autres soldats qui comme lui avaient été sauvagement amputés par des titans. Cette même sensations, comme un dénis, celui d'encore sentir la présence de ce bras, la moindre démangeaison, la moindre douleur. C'était donc à son tour d'avoir ces même hallucinations et continuer à voir ce membre... fantôme.

« Après les certaines de soldats que j'ai envoyés à la mort lors de nos expéditions, je ne peux pas me plaindre pour si peu. » lui répondit il. « Je ne serais quitte avec eux que lorsque j'irai les rejoindre en enfer. »  
Une très belle réponse en bonne et du forme. Ne surtout pas laissez paraître qu'une chose aussi infime pouvait l'atteindre.

Il sentit de nouveau la fatigue le prendre alors que Hanji et accompagnée du jeune Conny venaient à leur tour d'entrer dans sa chambre.

« Mes hommages Major. » Lui annonçait elle toujours pleine d'enthousiasme. Une vivacité qu'il venait à lui envier.

Alors qu'il n'a à peine le temps de les saluer, Elle était déjà partie dans les résultats de ses nouvelles analyses.  
Elle expliqua au major ainsi qu'à Levi et au commandant Pixis les nouvelles théories de plus en plus concrètes qu'elle avait élaboré grâce aux témoignages de Conny.  
L'entretien fut de courte duré et bien que toujours autant engagé, et n'ayant pas perdu ses motivations premières, le major fini par s'épuiser. Il ne priait que pour une seule chose, qu'ils s'en aillent. Tous. Qu'il le reste encore tranquille. Encore un court instant. Un très court instant de repos. Il le priait si fort au fond de lui qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir finalement été entendu.

« On ne va pas vous ménager plus longtemps. » lui informa Hanji qui fit signe à tous de prendre congé. Ils s'exécutèrent tous à l'exception de Levi et Erwin fut un instant soulagé lorsqu'il les vit tous un part un prendre la direction de la sortie.

La porte se ferma et le caporal jeta un coup d'oeil sur son supérieur, un semblant de compassion dans le regard.  
« Ça va aller ? » Demanda t'il surpris lui même de sa propre question  
« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » lui répondit il sèchement.

Sans aucune réponse, Levi comprit qu'il était de trop et s'avança à son tour vers la porte. Le major soupira silencieusement à nouveau avant que la voix excédé et surprise de Levi résonnant à l'extérieur de la pièce ne le perturbe à nouveau.  
« Mia ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Le major jeta un coup d'oeil vers la sortie de sa chambre. Une jeune femme s'interposa devant Levi, aussi petite que lui, cheveux châtains, attachées et tiré en chignons. Seul une mèche bouclée laissait trahir la vrai nature de ses cheveux.  
« Caporal Levi » lança t'elle le poing droit sur le coeur. « J'aimerai m'entretenir avec le major. »  
« Et pour quelle rais... »  
« Laisse la entrer » Le coupa Erwin.

Levi jeta un regard dédain sur la jeune femme et la laissa passer. Erwin lui fit signe de fermer la porte derrière eux avec un léger sourire rassurant.  
La jeune femme tourna la tête et regarda la porte claquer avant de revenir vers Erwin. Elle se tenait droite, le regard vide et froid. Rien ne se laissait lire sur son visage beaucoup trop lisse. Sous son veston de soldate du bataillon, sa chemise était boutonnée jusqu'au cou. Ses yeux verts clairs peinaient à croiser ceux du major plus d'une seconde.

« Mia Rylic de la 104ième brigade c'est bien cela ? » Lui demanda Erwin  
Elle acquiesça silencieusement avant qu'il ne lui demande.  
« Que vouliez vous me dire ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et lui lança beaucoup trop assurée.  
« Je voulais simplement savoir comment vous alliez. »  
« Seulement ? »  
Elle pris ses mains entre elles et s'approcha au chevet d'Erwin.  
« Vous ne vous rappelez peut être pas, mais j'étais près de vous lorsque vous êtes tombé de votre cheval... »  
« Je m'en rappelle, vous avez terrassé un titan qui s'approchait vers moi... »  
Elle hocha la tête timidement. Il voulu la remercier mais elle le stoppa dans son élan.  
« J'ai conscience que ce je fais est stupide, mais tout le bataillon est derrière vous et je me suis dit que si même une simple nouvelle recrue venait pour vous soutenir personnellement, peut être que votre moral s'accroîtra. »  
Sa voix était monotone. Glaciale presque. Comme si elle récitait un texte appris par coeur plusieurs heures à l'avance.  
Il fronça les sourcils et un sourire presque moqueur le lança.

« Sachez que vos paroles sont bien entendues. » fut la seule chose qu'il fut capable de répondre sans qu'il n'ait à se montrer blessant. Il voulu la réprimander, lui sortir un « La prochaine fois que vous faîtes un déplacement sans même prévenir vos supérieurs, je vous mets en première ligne sur la prochaine expédition. Est-ce que c'est clair ? » , mais quelque chose lui en empêcha. Comme un déjà vu...  
Elle le remercia et se releva de sa chaise pour partir de la chambre mais une force l'empêcha d'avancer. Une poigne. Celle du major sur son poignet. Elle lança un regard paniqué vers lui alors qu'il afficha un petit sourire des plus tendres.

« Je te connaissais beaucoup moins froide que ça... Fleur. »


	2. Chapitre 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coucou à tous !  
> À la base, je postais régulièrement les chapitres de cette fiction sur FF.net en 2016, n'ayant jamais songé à la poster sur Ao3.   
> J'en suis sincèrement navrée...  
> Voici donc tous les chapitres publiés jusqu'à maintenant...
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> PS: je m'excuse d'avance, n'ayant pas de correcteur/correctrice, certaines fautes d'orthographes, m'échappent...

______________________________

** CHAPITRE 1 **

_« C'était très brave de votre part de vous être attaquée à un titan au sol. Très peu de soldats en ont le courage. »  
_______________________________ _  
_

\- ANNÉE 845 -  
_une semaine après la chute de Shingashina  
_______________________________ _  
_

  
Une semaine après l'attaque du titan colossal ainsi que celui du titan cuirassé, le bataillon d'exploration parti dans une mission dont le but était resté secret. Officiellement pour simplement trouver des éléments d'enquête pour comprendre les origines de ces deux titans qui demeuraient encore inconnu avant ce jour, l'une des véritables raisons de la mission était tout autre et beaucoup plus louable. Celle de le recherche la moindre trace de survivants. Une chose qui au vue des pénuries de logements et de nourritures demeurait très mal vue par les hauts placés du gouvernements.

Tous à cheval, le bataillon pénétra dans une ville non loin du mur Maria. Seul quelques titans aperçus aux horizons sont venu les trouver et malheureusement les pertes avaient déjà étés nombreuses.

Alors en pleine course, un jeune caporal entendit un cri strident lui déchirant les tympans. Il se décida avec l'aide de son escouade à partir à la recherche de l'origine de ce cris.

Son heure était peut être venue mais elle refusait de partir sans se battre. Portant une arme piqué sur le cadavre d'un pauvre soldat gisant à ses pieds, elle tenait face à un titan d'à peine 5 mètres. Elle était terrifiée et ses jambes menaçaient de flancher à tout moment. Ses longs cheveux bouclés lui cachaient la vue, tout comme ses larmes qu'elle ne sentait plus couler.

Elle venait de trancher les doigts de ce titan qui avait essayer de l'agripper pour l'achever, mais c'est avec horreur qu'elle observa chacune de ses phalanges se regenerer.

C'était une lutte sans fin, et elle se disait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à croiser un autre ennemi et que tout cela serait fini. Retarder le moment venu, comme une torture de plus. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi à cette instant même elle se rattachait à la vie alors que cette dernière lui avait fait comprendre chaque jour que cela était inutile.

Et sans qu'elle puisse s'interposer, le titan face à elle, l'empoigna. Sa peau était brulante. Elle hurla à nouveau alors qu'il l'approcha de sa gueule. Elle pleura encore et se décida à fermer les yeux pour s'éviter une torture de plus.

Un bruit la perturba et elle senti la prise du titan la lâcher. Une giclé de sang tout aussi brûlant lui pris au visage et alors qu'elle aussi lâchait tout forme de force, assourdi par un ultra son. Elle vit une ombre encapuchonnée s'approcher d'elle et la prendre contre sa silhouette. Sur la cape, elle y aperçoit un blason aillés. Et sous la cape, elle y cru voir un homme. Un regard bleu plus clair de que ciel et une courte chevelure blonde. Elle s'agrippa à contre lui, une étreinte de ses derniers forces, et lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils atterrissaient, elle senti quelque chose faisant trembler la terre. Le titan venait de s'éfrondrer au sol.

L'ouïe regagna ses tympans et elle s'entendit pleurer. Elle senti que ses bras étaient incapables de lâcher le jeune homme, comme crispée, sous le choc. De puissants tremblements la gagnèrent alors qu'il passait un main dans son dos pour la détendre.

« C'est fini... tout va bien maintenant. »

Sa voix douce bien que grave fit progressivement calmer ses pleurs.

Ses membres se calmèrent lentement et elle croisa le regard de son sauveur. Plus grand qu'elle, légèrement imposant. Une chaleur gagna ses joues lorsqu'il lui sourit. Honteuse d'avoir autant craqué et paniqué, elle fuit son regard. Il se voulait rassurant et remontant sa main sur son épaule.

« C'était très brave de votre part de vous être attaquée à un titan au sol. Très peu de soldats en ont le courage. »

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête alors que l'ultra son refit surface et que son corps chauffa de plus en plus. Sa tête bourdonna alors que lentement elle sentit ses jambes flancher. Ce changement de comportement le fit réagir et il se baissa auprès d'elle.

« Comment vous appelez vous mademoiselle ? »

Elle n'eut le temps de répondre que son corps abdiqua. Elle ne senti plus rien, n'entendit plus rien alors que la seule vision qui lui resta fut le regard de ce jeune homme encore plus surpris.

L'épuisement avait eu raison d'elle, alors qu'elle s'était évanouie au genoux du caporal. Un homme amusé par la situation s'approcha de lui lança un léger rire.

« Haha. Erwin Smith. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais un tel effet aux jolies demoiselles en détresse. »

Il ne répondit pas et approcha le corps inerte de la jeune femme contre lui.

« Ça n'est pas drôle Mike ! Elle ne respire plus ! »

Il la déposa sur un chariot alors qu'il laissait une équipe médicale l'emmener. Ses yeux se baladèrent aux alentours. Le décors était perturbants. Des corps gisaient au sol, civils, soldats, mais un détail le préoccupa encore plus. Des poteaux, placés sauvagement près de là où se trouvait la jeune femme lorsqu'elle combattait. Des cordes arrachées brutalement se trouvaient au pieds de chacun d'entre eux et tous étaient horriblement ensanglantés.


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**  
 _« personne ne l'a réclamée. »  
_ ______________________________

Leur retour à Trost fut soudainement précipité par leur incapacité de pouvoir s'avancer plus loin. Le nombre de soldats perdus s'accroitraient de plus en plus rapidement et les titans étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Le jeune caporal* descendit de son cheval lorsqu'une femme vêtue de blanc vint près de lui.

« C'est vous qui avez trouvé la jeune femme venant de la petite ville de Shino* que l'on nous a amené tout à l'heure ? »

Il acquiesça avant qu'il ne laisse l'infirmière continuer.

« Elle souffrait de dénutrition. Elle a du surement se cacher depuis l'attaque du mur et n'a pas donc pas du se nourrir depuis près d'une semaine. Mais elle va mieux. »

Il sourit. Rassuré de la savoir en meilleur santé, bien qu'il ne connaissait rien d'elle. Le simple fait de l'avoir sauvé aussi proche de la mort lui avait marqué. Ça n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il sauvait la mise d'une autre personne, mais quelque chose dans le regard de cette femme l'avait troublé. La peur même lorsqu'il lui assurait qu'elle ne craignait plus rien. Son incapacité de lui parler. La honte qu'elle semblait ressentir. Et aussi et surtout le décors sordide dans lequel elle se trouvait...

« Elle se trouve dans cette tente juste là » ajouta t'elle un peu gênée. « Je sais que cela ne vous regarde pas vraiment caporal que vous en avez surement rien à faire, mais... personne ne l'a réclamée. »

Non loin de là, deux soldats de la garnison qui prêtaient une oreille attentive à la conversation entre caporal et l'infirmière, s'approchèrent d'eux et vinrent les interrompre.

« Comme ça vous avez sauvez une femme à Shino ? »

« Oui » répondit sagement Erwin. « Si vous me posez cette questions, c'est que vous aviez été affecté non loin de là ? »

L'un de deux hommes confirma. Erwin les dévisagea. Ils avaient l'air inquiets, non forcément heureux que l'on puisse retourner dans leur ville et que l'on ait retrouvé un témoin du carnage qu'ils n'avaient pas pu forcément arrêter.

« Où exactement ? » demanda le second.

Erwin fronça les sourcils. Ils posaient bien trop de questions pour simplement être pris de culpabilité.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. » répondit il sèchement avant de prendre congé.

______________________________

 _« Gâcher la nourriture alors que l'on est pénurie,  
_ _c'est bien un comportement de salope ! »  
_ ________________________________

Une immense migraine l'a prise. Sa vue mit un instant à revenir alors qu'elle distingua lentement le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Une tente vide. Le lit à côté d'elle se trouvait vide également, elle se liquéfia à la vue du sang présents dans ce dernier. Elle trembla et tenta de se souvenir de la raison de sa présence ici.

Et comme des flashs, tout lui revinrent. L'instant où elle avait décidé d'enfin sortir et tenter de s'enfuir, le contact visuel qu'elle eut avec un premier titan. La terreur lui revint, son combat inexpliqué pour survivre. Le moment où elle avait cru mourir et l'arrivé de ce jeune homme aux ailes de la liberté venu la secourir. Elle se souvint alors de son regard et son sourire rassurant.

Elle soupira, avant de tourner la tête vers la droite, prise par une odeur agréable. Celle d'un pain chaud et d'une soupe posée sur un plateau. Elle déposa le tout sur ses genoux et sans même pouvoir contrôler quoi ce soit, son cerveau craqua devant la nourriture. Elle se rua sauvagement dessus, mais dès la première bouché, une image la bloqua.

Son geste et la bouché qu'elle prit du pain, lui rappela la sauvagerie des titans. Elle revu un visage familier se faire atrocement tranché, aussi violemment qu'un morceau de pain... dans la bouche d'une affamée. Prise d'une profonde nausée, elle fit tombée le bol de soupe et lutta pour ne pas vomir.

« Gâcher la nourriture alors que l'on est pénurie, c'est bien un comportement de salope ! »

Elle se figea et releva la tête. Deux soldats de la garnison avaient fait interruption dans la chambre. Elle les reconnu tout de suite et compris la raison de leur venu à son chevet.

Elle n'aurait jamais du survire.

« C'est bien elle hein ? » demanda le premier

« Oui. C'est elle. » répondit le second

Il explosa de rire. « Quand ce con m'a dit que tout nous avait vu faire, je lui avait dit que de toute façon t'allais finir bouffée par les titans et que donc aucune chance pour toi que tu puisses raconter quoi ce se soit à qui conque. »

Il s'approcha de son lit et elle recula, de plus en plus pétrifiée.

« T'es ce qu'on appelle, un témoin gênant. Désolé ma belle. »

Comprenant ses insinuations, elle se leva du lit et tenta de s'enfuir. Malheureusement encore trop faible, elle fut rattrapée de justesse par le second qui étouffa son cri de sa main.

Son regard devint presque suppliant lorsqu'elle vit un poignard sortir de la poche du premier homme.

« Tu promets de ne rien dire ? Et on te laisse la vie sauve. »

Ce qu'on lui demandait était presque impossible à faire, mais de nouveau, face à cette mort imminente, cette envie de continuer à vivre refis surface, au prix même de sa dignité. Elle hocha difficilement la tête et le soldat ria à nouveau.

« Je ne te crois pas. Désolé trésor. » Ses pas se rapprochèrent encore plus d'elle alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre, hurlant contre la paume du second.

« Avant qu'on te butte, on va tout de même s'amuser un peu avec toi, tu veux pas ? »

Il approcha son visage du sien alors que sa main longea la cuisse de la jeune femme.

« De toute façon, ça ne changera pas de tes habitudes... Désolé de te faire travailler jusqu'à ta mo... »

Il n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une ombre en furie déboula dans pièce et le cogna violemment, l'assommant littéralement. Il se rua sur le second et lui arracha la jeune femme des mains qui n'eut d'autre reflex que se cacher derrière lui.

Avant même d'avoir aperçu son visage, elle le reconnu. Ce fut le même qu'il l'avait sauvé in-extrémis du titan. Elle leva la tête et le trouva presque terrifiant. La colère se lisait sur son visage, alors calmement et froidement il s'adressa au second soldat.

« Ne la touchez plus. »

Ce dernier, un rictus aux lèvres, se releva et ricana.  
« Vous m'expliquez pourquoi un caporal aussi respecté que vous se met à protéger... une putain ? »

Le coeur de la jeune femme se serra. Elle savait à présent qu'elle n'attendra pas une seconde de plus avant qu'il ne la laisse aux mains de ces hommes pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper d'elle. L'hypocrisie des hommes, méprisant celles qui répondaient à un service que seuls eux quémandaient.  
  


« C'est bien près d'un bordel que vous l'avez retrouvé hein?! » continua de se moquer le soldat.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle cru avant qu'elle ne vit son regard se poser furtivement sur elle. Il n'y avait là aucun changement. Il semblait rester complètement impassible.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? » demanda t'il.

Le soldat resta muet et elle senti qu'il fallait qu'elle intervienne. Comme si elle ressentait soudainement l'envie qu'une quelque conque justice soit rendu aux atrocités qu'elle avait vécu et été témoin.

« V...Vous n'avez p..pas remarqué les poteaux près de l'entrée de la maison close ? »

Erwin se figea un instant. À pars le déchirant cris qu'elle avait poussé avant qu'il ne vienne à sa rencontre, jamais il n'avait entendu sa voix. Douce, fébrile, tremblante. Il lui fallu un instant pour réaliser que c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait, comme ci il avait toujours su qu'elle sonnerait ainsi.

« Et les cordes ? » ajouta t'elle « Comme ci on avait ligoté quelq... »

« Tu vas la fermer sale pute ?! » lui hurla le soldat avant de se ruer sur Erwin qui le frappa et l'assomma à son tour.

Précipitamment il lâcha sa prise contre la jeune femme et croisa son regard.

« Merci encore... » lança t'elle morte de honte, regard baissé.

Il posa une main sur son épaule. « Ça n'est rien... Vous allez mieux... ? »

Elle leva la tête, surprise. Étonnée par ce regard qui n'avait pas changé sur elle, pas une seule forme de mépris, pas un seul jugement. Elle se perdit un instant dans ses yeux comme s'ils étaient la seule source d'apaisement qu'elle trouva autour de toutes ces horreurs.

Mais sa vue fut perturbée par une silhouette derrière l'épaule du caporal.

« Attention ! » Lança t'elle en le repoussant violemment.

Tout survint si rapidement que le jeune blond n'eut le temps de réagir. Elle s'était déjà interposée devant lui et il ne put qu'assister au désastre.

Le second soldat s'était relevé, près à le poignarder, mais elle s'était mise devant. Plus petite que lui, la lame s'enfonça au dessus de sa clavicule. Lorsqu'il la retira, Erwin vit impuissant la jeune femme s'effondrer sous ses yeux, le sang coulant en quantité le long de sa poitrine.

Sans réellement comprendre ce qui le poussa à réagir ainsi, Erwin se senti prêt à riposter, agressivement. Beaucoup trop agressivement pour que cela ne soit que de la simple légitime défense. Se soucier du sort de cette inconnue ou jeter son dévolu sur son agresseur, le choix le moins logique parue à cet instant précis, le plus évident.

______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * En avançant dans ma lecture des mangas, j'ai découvert qu'Erwin était devenu major du bataillon le jour même des attaques de 845 et que donc chronologiquement parlant dans ma fic (qui commence une semaine après), il est déjà censé l'être. Mais pour le bien du déroulement de cette fiction, disons que pour le moment, il n'est pas encore promu et qu'il est donc simplement caporal.
> 
> *Shino: Petite ville fictive crée pour la fiction se trouvant près du mur Rose et du district de Trost


	4. Chapitre 3

** CHAPITRE 3 **

______________________________

 _« Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, la vie a décidé de ne surtout pas la lâcher. »  
_ C'est comme-ci il ne voulait pas y croire. Comme si il s'était préparé à ce qu'on lui annonce la mauvaise nouvelle. Celle qu'il n'avait cette fois-ci pas réussi à la sauver. Mais lorsqu'il entendit l'infirmière lui annoncer le contraire, il ne voulait pas y croire.

« Quelques millimètres de plus et la lame lui sectionnait l'artère et c'était fini. Cette gamine a une de ces veines ! Sans mauvais jeu de mots... »  
Il se mit à sourire alors qu'il la remercia à nouveau avant de rejoindre la tente dans laquelle la jeune femme se reposait.

______________________________  
 _« Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie Erwin ?!  
L'auriez vous vraiment fait si vous aviez su qui j'étais ? »  
_______________________________ _  
_

Les premiers rayons du soleil lui agressaient les paupières alors que lentement elle ressenti une violente douleur près de la clavicule. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa tête lui pesait une tonne et un désagréable ultra son la prenait jusqu'aux tympans. Les yeux fixant le plafond drapé, elle reconnu à nouveau une tente. Peu être la même que la veille, toujours aussi miteuse. La clarté du jour agressait ses paupières endolories sous les quelques trous de ce temporaire habitat. Elle remarqua que le lit ensanglanté à sa gauche n'était plus là.

Sa tête s'enfonça dos à l'oreiller et elle grimaça de douleur. Le moindre mouvement réveillait sa blessure. Comme une brulure perpétuelle, mettant alors qu'elle encore un peu assoupie, ses nerfs à vif. Elle voulu y jeter un oeil mais quelque chose sur sa droite lui coupa toute idée.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un...

Le jeune homme, elle le reconnu. Elle réalisa après que tout son sommeil se dissipa, les évènements de la veille au soir... et se rendit donc compte qu'il lui avait une fois encore, sauvé la vie.  
Il s'était endormi, assis à son chevet, et ce simple fait la fit rougir. Embarrassée qu'une personne comme elle fasse perdre autant son temps à ce noble soldat.  
On lui avait répété tout au long de sa courte vie que son existence n'avait aucun intérêt, alors pourquoi vouloir encore se battre pour vivre comme elle l'avait fait maintes et maintes fois hier ? Et pourquoi avait elle pris dans cette lutte inutile, ce pauvre jeune homme ? se disait elle.

Comme ci la vie voulait encore plus se moquer d'elle.

Il semblait si paisible dans son sommeil. Elle s'amusa à l'examiner, réalisant qu'elle n'en avait jamais réellement eu le temps, ni l'occasion. Toujours imposant, ses cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés semblaient indomptables et cela la fit doucement rire. Seules quelques fines mèches étaient tombées sur le coin de son oeil. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur sa carrure qui se levait et baissait sous la respiration calme de son sommeil. Ses bras étaient croisés. Elle se disait que peut être la position assise dans laquelle il s'était endormi le mettait mal à l'aise, d'où le fait qu'il se fermait ainsi. Il voulait aussi se sentir constamment en sécurité, même dans son plus profond sommeil, conclut elle.

C'était une chose auquel elle avait du mal à se passer. Analyser le comportement des gens seulement par leur prestance, leur gestes ou leur réaction la fascinait autant que cela l'amusait. Elle n'a jamais vraiment su si elle aboutissait à quelque chose de vraiment pertinemment, mais elle s'en contrefichait. Cela lui avait longtemps aidé à passer le temps.

Puis elle posa les yeux sur ses mains et fut alors horrifiées de les voir recouvert de bandages, certains tacheté de sang.  
Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle se rappela de sa dernière vision, avant de perdre connaissance. Son regard désemparé sur elle, avant qu'elle ne l'entende frapper à plusieurs reprises son agresseur. Puis un son lui revint... un prénom...

« Erwin... ? »

Elle l'avait prononcé très doucement pour ne surtout pas interrompre son repos, en le regardant et en souriant. Elle pouvait enfin donné un prénom à son « sauveur. » Il avait l'air un peu plus âgé _ *****_ qu'elle, surtout qu'elle ne demeurait pas très vielle. Seulement une vingtaine d'année derrière elle.

Un bruit la fit sursauter et elle tourna rapidement la tête. Il venait de se réveiller.

Il mit un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits et lorsqu'il se redressa et aperçu la jeune femme réveillée, il sourit légèrement. Il crut avoir entendu sa voix dans son sommeil.  
« Vous m'avez appelé ? » demanda t'il doucement, encore assoupi.  
Il la vit baisser les yeux et éviter son regard. Il put, une énième fois, lire la honte sur son visage.  
« J...J'ai c..cru entendre... vo..tre prénom avant...de pe..dre connaissance... » avoua t'elle  
Ses mains étaient liées entre elles. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. L'effrayait elle ?  
« E..Erwin c'est ça ? » ajouta t'elle  
« Oui » lui répondit il voulant toujours se montrer rassurant. « Erwin Smith. »

Elle esquiva un regard reconnaissant et gêné en sa direction. Une question tout à fait en accord avec la situation et qui depuis maintenant un bon moment lui trottait dans la tête, l'obséda à nouveau. Il cru même ne jamais avoir la chance de la lui demander.  
« Et vous ? Comment vous appelez... ? »  
Comment s'appelait cette jeune fille qui lui avait fait perdre son sang froid alors qu'il ignorait absolument tout d'elle ?  
« Fleur... » avoua t'elle honteusement.  
Légèrement excédé, il trouva pénible dès le réveil de devoir lui arracher les mots de la bouche lorsqu'il lança sèchement.  
« Fleur. Vous n'avez pas de nom de famille ? »  
Son ton lui glaça le dos. Elle croisa son regard, froid, qui la rendit encore plus gênée de sa réponse.  
« Certains batards... n'ont pas de noms de famille, encore moins les enfants issus de la prostitutions. »  
Fleur regretta d'avoir été aussi loin dans sa justification alors Erwin de son côté regretta sa froideur à la seconde même où elle lui répondit. Il semblait peut être trop la ménager.  
« Je suis désolé. » répondit il, sans trop réussir à effacer son ancien agacement.

Un instant gênant, silencieux prit place entre eux. Pendant près d'une minute, aucun n'osait prendre la parole, alors qu'un trop plein de questions leur pendait aux lèvres.

Mais elle fut la première à parler...  
« Vous n'aviez pas du vous acharnez comme ça sur lui. Je n'en valais pas la peine. » lui lança t'elle en fixant les mains d'Erwin.  
« Vous avez raison. Je n'aurai pas du autant perdre mon sang froid. Ça n'était pas une attitude correct. »  
Elle lui sourit avant qu'il n'ajoute.  
« J'ai beau me répéter ça, je ne cesse de me dire qu'il l'a amplement mérité. »  
Ses joues rosirent à nouveau. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait été épris d'un quelque conque intérêt pour elle. Pas même elle même...

« Vous n'avez tout de même pas dormi ici, parce que vous vous sentiez fautif de ne pas avoir éviter qu'il me poignarde ? »  
Erwin leva les yeux vers elle, stupéfait. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi lui répondre. Elle avait vu parfaitement juste et ça, il ne l'avait absolument pas vu venir.

Comprenant qu'elle l'avait cerné, elle lui afficha un sourire las. Il était beaucoup trop évident que seul sa fierté, sa conscience ainsi que sa culpabilité l'avaient conduit à rester à son chevet.  
« Merci en tout cas... » lança t'elle peu convaincue, déçue d'avoir crue pendant quelques minutes, qu'elle en valait la peine.

Puis curiosité d'Erwin prit subitement le dessus sur lui. Comme presque toujours, depuis sa jeune enfance, il avait été quelqu'un de très curieux... voir malheureusement trop.  
« Fleur... Pourquoi ces hommes de la garnison voulaient ils vous tuer ? »  
Elle lui jeta un furtif regard avant de baisser la tête. Il semblait ne pas la quitter des yeux, très discrètement l'affût de la moindre de ses réactions et cela la fit sourire.  
  
« Vous êtes bien curieux caporal. Vous l'avez toujours été ? » osa t'elle dire avant de réaliser, qu'il n'était absolument pas correct de sa part de se comporter d'une tel manière devant un homme de son grade. « Navrée » se reprit elle « Oubliez ma question. »

Elle cru voir un léger signe de soulagement sur son visage et se satisfait intérieurement du fait qu'elle l'avait encore une fois, vu clair sur ses agissements.  
Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle allait devoir tout lui raconter... dans les moindres détails. Et donc, en quelque sorte, revivre tout cela.  
Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'il la sentait encore retissante. Peur qu'il se moque d'elle peut être...  
« J'étais... un témoin gênant... »  
« C'était à dire ? »  
Elle fuit son regard  
« Racontez moi tout Fleur... » insista t'il doucement « Je vous écouterai et vous croirai plus qu'eux »

Surprise et reconnaissante, elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença.  
« Ma mère dirigeait depuis plusieurs années la maison close dans laquelle elle avait travaillé toute sa vie. Le jour de l'attaque du mur devait être mon tout premier jour. J'emmenais mon premier client lorsque j'ai entendu des cris. Les gens hurlaient que des titans s'approchaient de la ville que les murs avait été percés. J'ai ordonné au client de s'enfuir et lorsque j'ai voulu à mon tour sortir de la maison, ma mère me ferma la porte au nez. Je ne compris pas pourquoi. J.. je...je... »  
  
Une premier larme coula sur sa joue, alors qu'au même instant, la seule chose qu'Erwin avait envie, c'était de la consoler, se doutant que la suite allait être plus dure à raconter.  
« Vous savez Erwin... ma mère n'a jamais voulu que je naisse, que je vienne au monde. J'étais la preuve vivante du manque professionnalisme dont elle avait fait preuve jeune me disait elle très souvent. Mais ce jour là... ce fut la première fois de ma vie que je l'ai vu faire preuve d'amour, de protection maternel envers moi... »  
  
Erwin ne comprit pas et la regarda perplexe.  
« Elle m'a interdit de sortir, et m'a ordonné d'aller dans la cave. Mais je refusais de l'entendre, jusqu'à ce que je les vis. Les deux soldats. Il insultaient ma mère et les autres femmes qui travaillaient avec elle. Elles étaient quatre contre deux hommes armés... elles.. elles n'ont rien pu faire... Ces deux idiots les ont attachées au poteau qu'ils ont crée avec n'importe quoi... »  
Sa voix tremblait de plus en plus alors les pleures s'intensifiaient.  
« Il leur disaient que les putes n'avaient par leur place dans l'avenir de l'humanité. Qu'elle allaient servir d'appât pour les titans pour que les vrai civils plus dignes d'elles comme ils disaient puissent s'enfuirent. Le plus ironique dans tout ça... c'est que ces deux... enflures... pardon... étaient des clients fidèles. »  
  
Sa voix était enrouée par les pleurs alors qu'elle s'interrompit pour essuyez ses larmes. Erwin resta silencieux, ses pires craintes se confirmèrent. Entre les dires de Fleur lors de leur interaction avec les soldats, ainsi que la présence des poteaux qu'il a vu de ses propres yeux, il avait rapidement compris que des humains avaient servis d'appât aux titans contre leur gré.  
« Avant de partir, l'un des deux soldats m'a aperçue. J'ai vraiment cru que ça allait être la fin pour moi aussi mais son ami lui assura que j'allais finir par mourir de moi même. Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils sont arrivés. »  
  
Son corps se mit à trembler violemment. Erwin ne put s'empêcher de passer une main contre son dos.  
« Ma mère me hurlait de m'enfuir. Je les ai vu, ils n'en ont fait qu'une bouché d'elle et des autres... je suis allée m'enfermer sous la cave, je les savais capable de pouvoir me retrouver dans la maison. J'ai attendu je ne sais plus combien de jours avant de sortir. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis au loin les cloche des portes du murs sonner, preuve que vos troupes passeront surement par là et le silence aux alentours que je ne me suis décidée à sortir. Mais un titan m'attendait sagement. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai vu un soldat mort au sol, je lui ai pris son arme et j'ai tenté de lutter, le plus possible... Et c'est à ce moment là que vous êtes arrivé Erwin. »  
  
Ses pleurs se calmèrent et elle fut presque essoufflée, épuisée de revivre ces horreurs à nouveau. Le caporal resta sans voix. Bien que non surpris par son récit ayant été témoins d'horreur et de détresse similaire depuis un bon moment, cela ne lui empêchait pas d'avoir l'estomac noué. Ce fut une première pour lui. À ses yeux l'horreur n'avait pas été commis par des titans mais par des humains. Il avala sa salive et la laissa se reprendre avant qu'il te l'entendre demander.

« Combien de soldats... ? » « Je vous demande pardon ? » « Combien de soldats sont morts pour me sauvez et me ramener ici ? Soyez sincère Erwin. » « Cinq »  
  
Un rire noyée dans de la nervosité sortie de ses lèvres. « Leurs vies valaient tellement plus que la mienne, et vous le savez. Cinq soldats courageux et qui s'étaient voués à mourir pour l'humanité contre moi ? Quel perte inutile »  
  
Erwin regarda impuissant Fleur. Son visage tourné vers lui et le regard bas, seul de l'épuisement et de la lassitude s'y lisait. Sa voix fut d'un monotone presque angoissant lorsqu'elle continua: « Je ne suis qu'une batarde croisée d'une putain... Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie Erwin ?! L'auriez vous vraiment fait si vous aviez su qui j'étais ? »« Oui. » répondit il sèchement, sans aucune hésitation.  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils, méfiante par sa réponse aussi froide et direct. « P..Pourquoi...? » Il lui pris la main qui trembla à son contact. Sur le visage de Fleur, la crainte y était toujours présente. Elle peinait à lui accorder la moindre confiance mais se refusait de lui montrer le moindre signe de son scepticisme.« Je me contrefiche de ce que vous avez fait, de votre passé, de qui vous êtes Fleur. Vous faites partie de l'humanité. Vous ne valez pas moins qu'un autre à mes yeux, et je me suis engagé de protéger hommes et femmes, peut importe lesquels. »  
Le son de sa voix s'était élevé, une pointe de colère s'entendait. Ses larmes continuaient malheureusement de couler et à nouveau leur regard se croisèrent. Il serra sa main contre la sienne et ajouta. « Et arrêtez de vous rabaissez comme ça Fleur. Je vous ai vu vous battre contre ce titan... » « Je ne me rabaissais pas » répondit elle sèchement. Erwin la regarda perplexe avant de comprendre la raison son agacement. Les mots blessants qu'elle s'adressait à elle même ne venaient pas d'elle mais de son entourage et de ce les gens pensaient de femmes comme elle. Il ne s'agissait pas d'insultes, mais de généralités à ses yeux.  
  
« En tout cas » continua t'il « Vous venez courageusement de me raconter ce que ces deux soldats ont fait subir à vos proches. Et surtout, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. J'aurai pu finir poignardé, mais vous avez préféré l'en empêcher, au risque vous sacrifier. Et pour ça... » ll baissait la tête en signe de respect. « Je vous en suit plus que reconnaissant. »   
  


Elle resta muette. Il ne lâchait pas son regard d'elle et elle en fut atrocement gênée, surtout lorsqu'il ajouta.  
« Vous valez beaucoup plus que ces deux misérables soldats qui ont essayé de vous tuer Fleur. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dans SnK, on ne sait pas grand chose sur l'âge d'Erwin, mais pour cette fiction, disons qu'il approche la trentaine (genre 27/28 ans). Je sais c'est assez jeune comme âge, mais en lisant l'OAV Birth of Levi qui se déroule un an avant les premières attaques (donc un an avant le début de cette fiction), Erwin est considéré comme "jeune" par son ancien major. Ouiiii, je sais je chipote pour un rien désolée ^^. Vous sentez la chieuse qui veut rester la plus fidèle possible à l'histoire original ? x,)


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4  
** _« Apprenez à vous assumer. »  
_ ______________________________ _  
_

« Après vous... »  
Elle passa le pas de la porte, se cachant derrière lui. La honte l'envahissait encore et de plus en plus, elle regrettait d'avoir accepter son offre.

**_Flash back_ **

« Venez avec moi Fleur. J'ai assez de place pour vous loger le temps que vous vous remettiez sur pied. »  
Elle avait tout d'abord poliment refusé, voulant rester à jamais seule alors que petit à petit elle sentait au fond d'elle, cette rage de vivre qu'elle eut la veille, la quitter. Son regard s'était vidé, plus aucune force ne semblait émaner de son corps.

« J'insiste. » avait il dit froidement. Son ton était monotone. Ni hésitant, ni enjoué par l'aide qu'il lui proposait. Une attitude presque robotique, comme si il lui avait demandé quelque chose de tout à fait banale.  
  
Sa voix lui glaça le dos alors que dans son regard, elle cru apercevoir qu'il tentait de déchiffrer la moindre de ses pensées. Elle l'évita, se sachant que trop épuisée pour mentir, jouant avec ses doigts, dont la peau de ses cuticules avait été rongée par des jours d'anxiété.  
  
« Je connais ce regard Fleur. Vous pensez en finir rapidement. »  
Elle se figea, sous le choc. Comment avait-il pu deviner cela aussi facilement ?  
« N'agissez pas aussi égoïstement » l'avait il sermonné. Elle se senti encore plus honteuse que jamais « Je n'ai pas risqué ma vie, et mon soldat n'a pas perdu la sienne pour qu'on vous laisse vous supprimer lâchement. »  
Elle dégluti. Elle pensait rendre service à tout le monde, à lui particulièrement en agissant ainsi. Pour qu'il n'ait plus à la supporter. Pour que personne n'ait à subir son existence. Mais ses derniers mots la firent sévèrement réagir. Son coeur lui serra, ne supportant pas recevoir un tel reproche, une telle insulte.  
« Je ne suis pas une lâche. » siffla t'elle.  
Il se rapprocha vers elle qui a vu de leur proximité, releva son visage. Il lutta pour ne pas laissez son regard sur elle le trahir. Les yeux de la jeune femme sur les siens le troublaient. Jamais on ne l'avait regardé avec autant de reconnaissance et d'une singulière lueur de défit. Jamais un aussi joli visage ne l'avait fixé d'une tel manière.  
« Je le sais. » dit t'il. « Prouvez le moi encore plus en acceptant mon offre. »

**_Fin Flash back_ **

L'endroit était grand, strictement rangé sans trop que cela ne la surprenne. Il avait l'air d'être un homme plus que droit et carré dans ses agissements. Sa maison était simplement à son image. Elle repéra une bibliothèque, légèrement poussiéreuse. Signe qu'il restait que peu de temps ici.

Il s'installa et retira sa veste, avant de poser les yeux sur elle. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut son allure. Elle faisait vraiment peine à voir. Son corps, ayant subis trop de jours de jeûnes, était à limite de la maigreur maladive. Sa peau fine, pale et terne, marquée par quelques blessures superficielles, laissait transparaître quelques unes de ses veines. Ses jambes étroites, tout comme les côtes au dessus de sa poitrine se dessinaient sous sa robe, sale, tachée de sang et déchirée sous les genoux. Quand à ses cheveux châtains, mi-long, bouclés comme rarement on pouvait en voir, ils étaient massivement désordonnés autour de son visage. Ses joues étaient creuses et son regard cernés, malgré la couleur vert clair de ses iris qui demeurait, son seul signe de vie.

« Vous voulez peut être vous laver Fleur ? » demanda t'il doucement alors que durant tout le chemin, aucun des deux n'avait osé dire un mot.  
« Si cela ne vous dérange pas... » avait elle répondu timidement.  
Il lui afficha un sourire et disparu un court instant.

Elle pris le temps de tout scruter. Ses yeux se baladant de meuble en meuble. L'endroit semblait trop soigné pour être vrai. Elle jugea donc qu'il tentait de cacher quelque chose, peut être un trait de caractère qu'il n'assumait pas. Selon elle, malgré la propreté et le strict que certains humains voulaient s'imposer, il restait toujours chez eux une légère pointe de fantaisie, quelque chose qui définissait tout de même leur personnalité. Une preuve qu'ils restaient néanmoins uniques. Ici non. Rien. Tout était aussi lisse et froid qu'une quelque conque habitation d'un haut placé. Comme une maison témoin. Aucun portrait, les livres parlaient tous d'histoires de l'humanité et d'instructions donnés aux soldats.

Elle entendit de l'eau couler ainsi que ses pas s'avancer de nouveau vers la pièce principale lorsqu'elle demanda.  
« Vous ne restez que peu de temps ici ? »  
Erwin la regarda perplexe mais elle comprit que par sa simple réaction, elle avait vu juste.  
« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » demanda t'il amusé.  
« Je ne vois rien qui puisse vous être très personnel, et votre bibliothèque est légèrement poussiéreuse. »  
Regrettant tout de suite ses mots, elle baissa la tête en signe de pardon. Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Erwin lorsqu'il s'avança à nouveau vers elle.  
« Regardez moi Fleur... »  
Elle leva les yeux et manqua un battement lorsqu'il la vit aussi proche d'elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et lutta pour ne pas plier sous la gène. Des vêtements pliés aux bras, il lui tendit en lui lançant.  
« Apprenez à vous assumer. »

Sa voix était beaucoup plus calme et un petit ton presque enjoué sifflait à certains moments.  
« Vous avez vu juste. Je suis assez épaté je dois admettre. »  
Il était un peu plus souriant qu'à son habitude et elle le lui rendit craintivement.  
Mais brusquement, elle sentit sa tête surchauffer. Ses jambes la lâchèrent et un violent tournis l'a prise. Sa migraine était atroce et elle se senti violemment très fébrile.  
Encore amusé par la situation bien que surpris de la voir à nouveau avoir des vertiges, Erwin la rattrapa de justesse.  
Son visage tomba contre lui et lorsqu'une parcelle de sa peau frôla la sienne, son sourire s'effaça. Il passa doucement une main sur son front alors qu'elle reprenait rapidement ses esprits.  
« Fleur... vous êtes brulante. »

Elle se redressa et lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était tombée contre lui, elle paniqua. Elle n'eut le temps de sentir les battements de son coeur contre son oreille, qu'il la dégagea doucement.  
« Désolé... s...s...sincèrement désolé... » répéta t'elle, haletante.  
« Vous n'avez pas mangé depuis quand ? » lui demanda t'il, soucieux.  
À nouveau, comme la veille, lorsqu'elle fut prise d'une faim immense, les souvenirs les plus insoutenables lui revinrent.  
Elle se mit à trembler et recula rapidement de lui, se provoquant un second vertige.  
« J..je n'ai pas faim merci. »  
« Ça ne réponds pas à ma question. »  
Ses yeux la percèrent et elle se résigna à lui répondre.  
« Je n'ai rien mangé... lorsque j'étais sous ma tente. »  
Erwin soupira exaspéré avant de se reprendre calmement et de lui tendre les vêtements qu'il lui avait préparer.  
« Allez vous lavez. Je m'occupe de votre diner. »  
Elle pris les habits en questions et le remercia à nouveau.  
« C'est des vêtements d'homme, je suis navré je n'avais rien d'autre. »  
« C'est déjà trop ... » Sourit elle en baissant la tête avant de la relever paniquée, se rappelant du reproche qu'il lui avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.  
« Même si ce sont des vêtements que je portais plus jeune, ça risque d'être encore trop grand sur vous. » ajouta t'il souriant avant de la laissez prendre le chemin de la salle de bain.

______________________________  
 _« Il n'y a que nous. Mangez calmement.  
_ _Vous en avez le droit. »  
_ ______________________________

Fleur s'approcha pas à pas de la salle à manger alors les odeurs de nourriture prirent en otage ses narines. La jeune femme avança le plus silencieusement possible, tentant de resserrer le noeud du pantalon qu'il lui avait donné. Ses pieds nues sur le parquet froid la fit légèrement frissonner, tout comme les quelques goutes d'eau coulant le long de ses cheveux.  
Elle passa la tête près de l'entrée de la pièce et l'aperçu. Occupé à préparer leur assiettes, il semblait très attentif. Les trais de son visage plus apaisés que ce qu'elle avait eut l'habitude de voir depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

« Ça...sent vraiment bon... » murmura t'elle

Il sursauta légèrement. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir et tourna la tête vers elle. Il ria silencieusement à la vue de la dégaine qu'elle avait, habillée de ses vêtements. La façon dont elle tenait sa chemise pour la garder stable sur ses fines épaules arrivait à presque... l'attendrir.

« Il faut vraiment que l'on vous achète de nouveaux vêtements. » lança t'il... gêné.  
Elle lui sourit et se mit doucement à rire à son tour. Un rire légèrement cristallin, qui le calma un peu plus. Les horreurs des jours passés semblaient loin en ce premier soir de paix.

Le jeune blond lui fit signe de s'installer et lui servit le diner avant de s'assoir près d'elle.  
Il remarqua que la joie l'avait subitement quitté, elle fixait pétrifiée l'assiette en face d'elle, alors qu'il l'entendait sentir les odeurs plus que tentante du repas.  
« M..merci encore... » balbutia t'elle.  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
Ses mains seraient ses couverts, comme pour couvrir ses tremblements qui arrivaient par vague.  
« Fleur... ? » insista t'il  
Elle sorti de ses pensées et devint de plus en plus pale.  
« C...c'est d..de la viande... ? » bégaya t'elle, presque larmoyante  
Elle respira profondément, s'étant promise de ne plus lui infliger un quelque conque moment de miséreuse.  
« Oui. Vous n'aimez pas ça ? »  
« Je n'en ai jamais mangé, ça a l'air... délicieux. »  
Il crut entendre une pointe d'émotion dans le timbre de sa voix. Il aurait du se douter qu'au vu de son passé et du milieu dans lequel elle se trouvait auparavant, une nourriture aussi rare que celle qu'elle avait dans son assiette lui provoque un certain émois.  
Mais la présence de cet aliment tout nouveau pour elle n'avait pas l'air d'être la seule raison de sa détresse. Elle tremblait toujours plus, pianotant nerveusement sur la table.  
« Fleur... ? »  
« C'est stupide... » osa t'elle dire  
« Comment ça ? »  
Elle pris une profonde inspiration et lança.  
« Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé. Je suis aussi affamée... qu'un titan. »  
Erwin comprit tout de suite. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre réaction sur quelqu'un. Beaucoup de soldats devenaient nauséeux face à la nourriture après leurs premières expéditions. Lui aussi en avait été victime il y a très peu de temps que ça. Et la présence de viande n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
« C'est tout à fait différent... Enlevez vous ces images de la tête... »  
Elle hocha la tête et le regarda furtivement. Elle était toujours terrorisée et il vit sa main trembler lorsqu'elle approcha la fourchette de ses lèvres. Sa première bouché avait l'air d'être une épouvantable épreuve. Ses spasmes se déchainaient de plus en plus et elle eut la mauvaise idée de fermer les yeux.  
« Fleur. »  
Sa voix était plus haute qu'à son habitude et elle tressaillit. Les paupières toujours closes, elle se laissa rapidement submerger et Erwin comprit que ses souvenirs encore trop récents étaient en train de la dévorer.

Il lui prit la main et ses yeux finirent par s'ouvrir sous la surprise.  
« Regardez moi Fleur... »  
Elle s'exécuta, posant rapidement ses yeux sur leur mains.  
« Il n'y a que nous. » la rassura il « Mangez calmement. Vous en avez le droit. »

Cela marcha puis qu'elle s'autorisa à se nourrir une seconde fois. Il tenait toujours fermement sa main alors qu'il se servit à son tour. Il la senti se détendre peu à peu et prendre gout au diner.  
Sa main le lâcha lentement et dans un réflexe qu'il ne comprit pas lui même, il l'en empêcha.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais elle le dévisagea. Scrutant le blanc de ses yeux, elle semblait le lire le plus simplement possible, comme enfin apaisée. En vérité aucun des deux n'osaient détacher leur regard. Elle senti le pouce du jeune homme caresser ses doigts et pendant ce court instant, elle se senti bien. Détendue et perdue dans le bleu glace des iris de cette homme, si singulier à son égard.

Il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux. Son visage le fascinait trop. De ses yeux vert clairs, à ses boucles trempées qui dessinaient délicatement les traits amincis de ce visage qu'il semblait vouloir encré dans sa mémoire.

La gêne prit alors place. Fleur refusait d'y croire mais elle eut l'impression de voir les joues d'Erwin se mettre à rosir pendant un très petite fraction de seconde. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il toussa embarrassé et retira sa main. Pas une seule excuse, rien. Comme ci rien ne s'était passé.

Le bruit des couverts déposés sur l'assiette vide se fit entendre et il se reprirent en même temps.  
« Merci encore pour ce repas. Je vous promets de vous en faire d'aussi bon les jours qui suivent. »  
« Ne vous donnez pas autant de mal » ria t'il.  
Elle explosa de rire. Entre la nervosité et une certaine libération.

Celle d'être enfin en sécurité.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5  
**_« Désolé, mais en voyant ce spécimen en face moi, j'ai eu des doutes. »  
_______________________________ _  
_

Trois semaines après la chute de Shingashina.

Maintenant près de deux semaines qu'elle résidait chez lui. Elle venait tout juste de sortir, le sourire aux coins des lèvres. Elle voulait à tout prix se prouver qu'elle était capable de se battre, d'y arriver maintenant qu'elle avait gagné force et motivation. Ses pas s'avancèrent peu à peu vers sa destination, bien qu'à peine partie, elle demeurait impatiente que la journée se termine pour lui annoncer une excellente nouvelle dont on lui avait fait part dans la matinée. Elle pouvait désormais enfin subvenir elle même à ses besoins. Elle avait après maintes et maintes essais, trouvé un travail.

Déterminée à donner le meilleure d'elle même pour son premier jour, elle pénétra un restaurant par une porte arrière, avant de saluer celle qui lui avait donné cette chance.  
« Tu n'as pas intérêt à me décevoir. » lui avait lancé la gérante de ce restaurant alors qu'elle enfilait son habit.  
Serveuse. Ça n'était certes pas grand chose, mais c'était un début se disait elle.

Midi arriva rapidement et les premiers clients commencèrent à prendre place à leur tables. Le lieu où elle avait été embauchée était assez chic, surement fréquenté par des nobles et de riches habitants. Elle inspira profondément avant de se lancer enfin dans la salle principal pour prendre la commande des premiers clients. L'endroit était bondé, majoritairement par des hommes, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des soldats de la garnison.

Tout se passa dans le plus grand des calmes possible. Elle arrivait parfaitement à rendre service à tout le monde, gardant toujours le sourire et l'amabilité.

« Si toutes les serveuses pouvait être aussi délicates que vous, j'en serai comblé » avait sorti un jeune soldat. Elle l'avait poliment remercié, non inhabituée à ce compliment, se refusant d'être troublée pour autant, voulant restée concentrée sur les assiettes qu'elle tenait. Elle parti les déposer et de nouveau en chemin pour vérifier qu'une des tables qu'elle gérait se portait bien, elle entendit une voix près d'elle.

« T'as vu ? Ils ont dégoté une nouvelle serveuse ! Elle plus tôt jolie, tu trouves pas ? »  
Encore légèrement gênée par un nouveau compliment, elle en fut néanmoins amusée et voulu voir l'auteur de ces dires. Elle se tourna en direction de la table d'où elle cru avoir entendu l'homme en question et se figea. Le blason sur son veston était différent. Des ailes y figuraient. Il avait l'air plutôt grand, les cheveux blonds foncé et portait une légère moustache et un bouc.  
Son coeur manqua un battement lorsque l'interlocuteur de l'homme se tourna vers elle.  
Elle baissa la tête alors qu'elle l'entendit répondre.  
« Si. Très. »  
Erwin..

Elle reprit ses esprits et pouffa silencieusement lorsqu'elle entendit au loin une troisième voix leur lancer.  
« Oi les abrutis, peut être qu'au lieu de la mater on devrait plutôt lui demander de prendre notre commande ? »  
Elle entendit Erwin rire avant qu'il ne lui fasse signe de s'approchez vers eux. Elle s'exécuta mais un geste mal placé l'interrompit. Un client venait d'impoliment de lui mettre un main aux fesses. Avant même de le dévisager, elle s'empara de son poignet et se tourna vers lui.

« Je ne vous permets pas monsieur. »  
L'homme ricana et se leva de sa chaise, la regardant de haut.  
« Ne prenez pas vos grands airs mademoiselle. Pas avec moi. »  
Il s'approcha d'elle et se saisit du poignet, lui tordant presque. « Surtout pas vous. » ajouta t'il moqueur.  
Elle le regarda perplexe avant qu'il n'échappe un rire gras.  
« Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas reconnu. Je connaissais très bien votre mère. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai démonté, et à tel point elle aimait ça. »  
Fleur en eu la nausée et autour d'eux, personne ne voulu prendre part à leur interaction. La salle était vraiment trop bondée et bruyante pour que quelqu'un se doute d'un quelque conque soucis.

Puis elle le regarda avec une légère insistance et une lueur de défis naquit. Il était grand temps de ne plus se laisser traiter de la sorte.  
« Ça s'appelle simuler ça monsieur. Ma mère était une experte dans ce genre de tromperies. » lui lança t'elle, surprise par sa propre répartie.  
L'homme desserra un court instant sa prise sur son poignet, assez pour qu'elle s'en défasse rapidement, ce qui dessina un rictus au coin des lèvres de Fleur.  
« Ah mais je vois que j'ai touché un point sensible... »  
« Ne me parler pas sur son ton jeune fille ! » siffla t'il en pointant son doigt gauche près de son visage « Vous ne savez pas qui je suis. »  
Toujours autant animée par son envie de rétorquer, elle posa ses yeux sur la main de l'homme et ria.  
« Je ne sais pas exactement qui vous êtes mais je vois très bien quel genre d'homme vous êtes. Le genre qui va voir des femmes de joies pour se prouver qu'il faut encore quelque chose. Peut être un complexe sur votre âge. »  
L'homme écarquilla les yeux et resta impuissant face aux affirmations de la jeune femme. Elle jubilait intérieurement réalisant de plus en plus qu'elle voyait juste en lui.  
« Rien que la marque sur votre annulaire gauche en dit long. Soit vous enlevez votre alliance pour pouvoir draguer en toute liberté des jeunes filles sans être épris d'une quelque conque culpabilité... »  
Elle le vit esquiver une rapide expression de mépris et continua.  
« Mais en voyant l'air suffisant que vous venez de me lancer, je pencherai plutôt sur la seconde option. Votre femme a du surement se rendre compte de vos penchants pour le plaisir de la chair et vous a quitté. Vous vous en prenez à moi parce que vous pensez que son départ en entièrement de notre faute. Mais d'un autre côté, vous espérez sincèrement que je prenne la place de ma mère, d'où cette tentative désespérée de m'approcher en me mettant une main au fesses. Parce qu'elle vous manque. Parce que c'était la seule à vous faire croire... que vous en valiez la peine. »  
Les bras de l'homme pendirent le long de son corps, incapable de réagir. De son côté, Fleur sourit, satisfaite de ne s'être pas laissé faire, bien qu'une très légère culpabilité grondait en elle. Au vu du regard attristé de l'homme, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait peut être été trop loin. Elle pris une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers lui.  
« Vous n'avez pas à me dire que j'ai raison parce que votre silence le fait à votre place. Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous. Passez tout de même un bon repas. »  
Elle tourna les talons et une peur la prise. Le furtif regard qu'il avait posé sur elle était inquiétant.

_C'est également le genre d'homme qui lorsqu'il ne trouve pas les mots, est capable d'utiliser la fo...*_

Ses pensées furent coupés par le violent poing qu'elle reçu en plein visage. La jeune femme tomba au sol alors que l'homme venait de s'avancer vers elle. Elle sentit une fine goute de sang couler le long de son arcade.  
« J'étais bel et bien le client préféré de votre mère, et j'aimerai vérifier si vous êtes aussi bonne qu'elle. Même avec un aussi jolie minois que le votre, vous ne pouvez pas le cacher. Vous êtes aussi trainé qu'elle ! »  
Il l'agrippa par les cheveux et la peur la figea. La gorge nouée et les yeux brillants, elle était terrorisée en remarquant que personne ne semblait réagir. Le regard de l'homme était devenu effrayant. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées par l'excitation d'avoir pris le dessus sur elle.  
« On m'a dit qu'elle s'était faite bouffée pendant l'attaque. » Ricana t'il « Je suis sure que ses cris étaient semblables à ceux que je lui... »  
Il ne pu terminer sa phrase qu'un violent coup lui pris en pleine figure. Elle n'eut le temps de réagir qu'un jeune homme s'agenouilla et le pris par le col.  
« Je ne pense pas qu'avec ta tête de porc, ces femmes seraient venu à t'apprécier gros con. »  
Elle reconnu la troisième voix qu'elle avait entendu aux côté d'Erwin et son acolyte. L'homme était plutôt petit, surement sa taille, les cheveux noirs, coupé abruptement sur la nuque.  
Fleur se releva difficilement et le silence régna dans la pièce avant que l'homme au sol ne sermonne le jeune brun.  
« Levi ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Un petit con de voyou comme toi ! ça ne peut que défendre des putes comme elle !. »  
Elle vit le dénommé s'approcher de l'homme et lui lancer d'une voix la plus calme et sèche possible.  
« Sors de ce lieu. Et ne m'oblige pas à t'aider. Tu risquerai de me salir. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

La tenante du lieu venait de faire interruption alors que voulant se faire petite, Fleur recula. La honte avait repris le dessus, et elle baissa la tête avant qu'elle ne sente une main se glisser discrètement dans la sienne. Les doigts se mêlèrent aux siens et elle senti son pouce caresser le sien.  
Elle leva discrètement les yeux se tomba sur ceux d'Erwin. Il tenta le plus secrètement possible de la rassurer alors qu'elle commençait progressivement à se calmer. Son regard était impassible, comme ci il ne voulait rien laisser paraitre. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers elle et sur ces lèvres elle cru lire un _« ça va...? »_ lui étant destiné. Elle hocha la tête alors que sa fragilité eux raison d'elle.  
Il resserra sa poigne sur elle. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et vit Erwin s'adresser fermement à la tenante.  
« Cette homme manquait de respect à votre employée »  
« Ça n'était pas une raison pour que votre soldat démonte mon resto Erwin ! On est pas à l'extérieur des murs ici ! » lui lança t'elle.  
« Désolé, mais en voyant ce spécimen en face moi, j'ai eu des doutes. »  
Fleur se mordit légèrement les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire. Elle tourna la tête vit qu'Erwin lui aussi semblait apprécier la réponse de Levi.

La dame se résigna et ordonna à ce qu'on vire l'homme des lieux. Fleur lâcha précipitamment la main d'Erwin pour venir s'expliquer avec sa patronne.  
« Il n'y a rien à expliquer » lui coupa t'elle. « Beaucoup d'hommes manquent malheureusement de savoir vivre. Désolé que tu aies eu à subir ça dès ton premier jour. »  
Elle s'approcha vers elle et posa ses doigts sur l'arcade de Fleur qui se crispa au contact.  
« Il t'as pas raté ce connard ! Viens, je vais te soigner cette fichu plaie. Après t'ira servir un bouteille à la table de ces tarés du bataillon qui viennent de te sauver la mise. Je leur offre. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut de retour, un petit pansement au dessus de l'oeil. Elle s'avança à leur table pour leur ouvrir une bouteille.  
« De la part de la tenante. Encore merci à vous de m'avoir aidé. »  
Levi jeta un regard impassible sur la jeune femme, alors qu'Erwin lui afficha un poli sourire.

______________________________ _ **  
*** Pensée de Fleur. _


	7. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Tentative de Suicide (présente dans le flashback)

CHAPITRE 6  
 _« J'aurai pu la sauver... »  
_ ______________________________ _  
_

Elle passa le pas de la porte et le vit assis sagement, un livre à la main.  
« Sincèrement désolée pour les soucis causés ce midi » lui annonça t'elle avant même de le saluer.  
Il détacha les yeux de son livre et se leva pour s'avancer vers elle.  
« Vous vous êtes sacrément bien défendue. » lui lança t'il calmement. « J'étais vraiment fière de vous. »  
« V... vous m'avez entendu lui parler ? »  
Elle se mit à rougir alors qu'il gardait un air presque joyeux sur son visage. Il acquiesça et continua.  
« Vous avez un don Fleur. »  
Ses yeux se baissèrent, plus qu'embarrassée par le compliment d'Erwin. Elle joua avec ses mains avant d'expliquer timidement.  
« Je faisais souvent ça quand j'étais gamine. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'ami donc ça m'amusait d'analyser les gens qui entraient et sortaient de la maison. Je leur inventais des vies, sans savoir si c'était vrai ou non... »

Un léger silence plana, lui ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, et elle étant toujours aussi gênée de s'être autant confiée. Il se racla la gorge et lui adressa un sourire courtois.  
« Félicitation pour votre embauche en tout cas. Je suis vraiment heureux de vous voir vous reprendre en main »  
Les yeux de la jeune femme tremblèrent. La plus part du temps, on ne lui faisait jamais preuve d'autant d'indulgence. Elle avait l'habitude qu'on lui rabâche que de tout façon, c'était amplement de sa faute, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais entre Erwin et sa patronne, elle réalisa et réussit progressivement à comprendre qu'elle avait bien agis et qu'elle n'était en rien fautive.  
  
Simplement heureuse et sans réellement comprendre pourquoi elle agissait aussi spontanément, elle enroula ses bras autour du jeune homme qui ne semblait pas la repousser. Une étreinte, simple, innocente et reposante. Comme pour lui remercier de tout, d'être là pour elle, malgré les hauts et les bas, malgré ses perpétuelles échecs au court de ses derniers temps... Il avait su tenir tête à ses états d'âme et lui laisser une chance.

Même si ça n'avait pas été tous les jours faciles.

______________________________  
 _ **Flash back  
**_ _ **!!!!!!!!!!! Content Warning: Tentative de Suicide**  
 **(si ce sujet vous met mal à l'aise, vous pouvez sauter ce passage) !!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Une semaine avant._

Elle claqua la porte de la maison et parti se réfugier dans le couloir. Elle ne savait pas si lui allait rentré mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. C'était la fois de trop. L'insulte de trop. Le signe de trop pour lui faire comprendre que tout cela ne servait à rien. Il n'était plus là pleine de lutter.  
 _« Ne viens pas salir mon lieu salope. »_ avait elle entendu. Malheureusement, son histoire avait fait couler un peu d'encre et certains personnes l'avaient reconnue. Rien de tel que l'histoire sordide d'une prostitué rescapée de la chute des murs portant plainte contre deux nobles soldats pour agression et tentative de meurtre pour divertir le peuple.  
 _« C'est toi qui veut affronter la justice ? »_ lui avait dit un autre homme à qui elle avait été simplement demandé si il accepterai de l'engager. _« Je te rappelle que ton métier à la base c'est de te laisser faire non ? T'aurai du fermer ta gueule ! Tu ne crois pas que t'as assez attiré l'attention comme ça ? »_  
Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle tenait dans sa main un poignard volé à Erwin alors qu'une dernière phrase résonnait dans ses oreilles.  
 _« Si il y a bien une personne qui aurait du crever, c'est bien toi. Tu veux gâcher la carrière de ces deux pauvres soldats ! Ils valent tellement mieux que toi. Salope. Je ne comprends pas comment une merde dans ton genre ai pu survire ! »_  
Son poignet tendu, sans pouvoir contrôler son sang froid, elle enfonça légèrement la lame et se coupa.  
Elle poussa une plainte de douleur alors qu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer.  
« Fleur... ? Vous êtes rentrée ? »  
Elle semblait se forcer à rester sourde des bruits extérieurs. Focalisée sur sa perte de conscience et de cohérence et fit glisser la lame une seconde fois.  
Elle ne s'entendit pas non plus pleurer abondamment et son regard de plus en plus épuisé regarda impassible son propre sang s'égoutter sur le sol.  
« Fleur... ? »  
Sa voix s'avança vers la pièce mais elle refusa de l'entendre alors que le troisième passage lui provoqua un violent vertige.  
Son corps affaibli ne put alors pas empêcher la porte de s'ouvrir, et sans même pouvoir contrôler quoi ce soit, elle vit le poignard s'envoler de ses mains et une main étrangère serrer son poignet.  
« Fleur ! Qu'est-ce que vous prends ?! »  
La prise sur ses plaies la fit hurler de douleur alors qu'elle était encore enfermée dans sa bulle d'angoisse. Son regard était complètement vide alors qu'elle semblait complètement déconnectée de la réalité.  
« Fleur, ressaisissez vous ! »  
« Je dois en finir... il me le disent tous... » murmura t'elle, las.  
Elle ne pouvait le voir, mais Erwin était complètement paniqué. Il lui prit violemment le visage et la força à croiser son regard.  
« Fleur ! REGARDEZ MOI ! »  
Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu hurler de cette façon. Sa voix n'était pas en colère, simplement éprise d'une profonde inquiétude.  
Il passa sa main libre sur le dos de la jeune femme qui réagit instantanément.  
Son regard s'anima à nouveau et à travers les larmes, elle aperçu son visage près du sien. Elle se perdit à nouveau dans ses yeux et la raison lui revint.  
« Erwin... »  
Sa voix tremblait et lentement la douleur à son poignet la réveilla horriblement. Elle se rappela pourquoi elle était là...  
« Je vous en supplie Erwin... laissez moi partir. »  
« Jamais. »  
Sa réponse avait été rapide, sèche. Elle tenta vainement de le repousser.  
« Lâchez moi ! LAISSEZ MOI ! » hurla t'elle en se débattant, cognant son poing intact contre lui. La douleur s'amplifia sous ses gestes et ses pleures furent de plus en plus déchirant.  
La main d'Erwin sur son dos fut d'autant plus violente qu'il plaqua son corps fébrile contre lui. Elle senti que les battements de son coeur était extrêmement rapide. Il était loin d'être calme.

L'épuisement eut finalement raison d'elle et elle s'effondra contre son torse. Incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer, son faible corps encore maigre tremblait violemment. Il l'étreignait doucement, de peur de la blesser encore plus et véritablement peu habitué à autant de proximité avec une autre personne. Il commença à lentement à lui même récupérer son calme.  
« Fleur... pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

Elle fut incapable de quitter ses bras, la chaleur de l'étreinte dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée devenait étrangement additive. Ses larmes coulaient si abondamment qu'elles mouillaient la chemise d'Erwin. Lorsque ses yeux se tournèrent sur son poignet ensanglanté, elle vacilla, la vue d'autant de sang longer son bras la fit paniquer à tel point que sa tête surchauffait.  
« Fleur...? »  
Sa vue s'embruma pendant un laps de temps. Il l'entoura de son bras avant qu'il ne sente ses propres jambes le menacer de le quitter aussi.  
« C...ce n'e..st...rien... » bégaya t'elle, ses paupières se fermant lentement.  
Il posa un oeil sur son poignet. Les plaies n'avaient pas l'air profondes mais il fut tétanisé de voir que le sang ne cessait de couler.  
C'était malheureusement bien plus sérieux que de simples entailles.

Il sa senti s'effondrer sous ses bras et sa panique le regagna.  
« Fleur... Fleur...! »  
Impuissant il se laissait tomber à son tour. Il l'avait toujours contre lui, posé sur ses genoux. Il était complètement épuisé, après toutes les horreurs des semaines passées, même son propre mental avait du mal à tenir le coup. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, remontant sa main libre sur sa nuque, glissant ses doigts dans ses mèches. Extérieurement, il demeurait plus que calme. Intérieurement, c'était l'horreur absolu. Elle semblait lâcher prise petit à petit.  
« Fleur... restez avec moi... »

Son odeur l'envouta légèrement lorsqu'elle pris une profonde inspiration. Il avait posé son visage près de sa nuque et elle avait frémis lorsqu'elle avait été happée par son parfum. Elle ignorait le temps, l'endroit, la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La douleur était en train de la quitter. Elle semblait dans un autre monde, le regarde vide, comme déjà mort. Sa vue envahi par les images de sa vie, et surtout de cette néfaste journée, qui selon elle, aurait du être sa dernière.

« J'aurai pu la sauver... »  
Il haussa les sourcils et posa un regard sur elle. Les yeux à demi clos, elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air de reprendre ses esprits.  
Elle arborait un sourire qui le troubla. Reposée et soulagée.

« J'aurai pu défoncer cette porte et les détacher... » Continua t'elle, l'expression de son visage toujours aussi troublante « Si je n'avais pas été de ce monde Erwin, ma mère aurait pu s'enfuir bien avant que les soldats arrivent. »  
« Ça n'est en rien de votre fau... » voulu t'il lui dire une énième fois avant qu'elle ne lui coupe la parole.  
« Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais eu cette sensation Erwin ? Celle de vous sentir sentir fautif de la mort d'un proche ? » Son ton était las, le son de sa voix très bas, proche d'un murmure.  
Le regard d'Erwin trembla. Qu'insinua t'elle ? Elle se redressa difficilement, jetant un nouveau regard sur son poignet qu'il tenait toujours aussi fermement, des goutes coulant continuellement entre les doigts du jeune blond.  
« V..ous ne cessez d..e me répéter que rien n'est de ma faute. » Continua t'elle alors qu'il la senti de plus en plus faible « Q...Qu'il ne faut pas que j'ai de regrets... Ne seriez vous pas en train de vous le répétez aussi... à vous même ? »  
Malgré la démence et sa perte considérable de force, Fleur comprit qu'à nouveau, elle l'avait facilement cerné. Elle pouvait encore voir qu'il semblait désemparé. Ne comprenant pas comment avait elle fait pour deviner ça aussi rapidement.  
« Je suis impressionné Fleur » avoua t'il.  
Elle posa faiblement sa main tremblante sur son épaule...  
« Qui était-ce ? » osa t'elle lui demander  
Il dégluti avant de lui répondre...  
« Mon père. » _ *****_ Et d'ajouter aussitôt « N'insistez pas, je n'en dirais pas plus. »  
Son sourire ne la quitta pas. Elle ne sentait plus grand chose alors que le lourd sommeil qui pesait sur elle la voila lentement. Sa main glissa sur le bras d'Erwin et sa vue était complètement floue  
« Pas besoin Er... »  
« FLEUR ! »

______________________________  
 ****

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fin flash back !!!!!!!!!!!_ **

Elle voulu se détacher de son étreinte mais il la retint. Elle le fixa sans comprendre alors qu'il s'était inconsciemment approché d'elle. Le dos de la jeune femme heurta la porte alors qu'il lui tenait le bras.« Erwin... ? »

Il ne répondit pas alors que sans se contrôler il s'était mis beaucoup trop près pour qu'elle puisse respirer normalement. Il vit sa poitrine se soulever et sa respiration se fit entendre.  
Il croisa son regard et vis les joues de la jeune femme devenir écarlates. Sa main sur son bras descendit jusqu'à son poignet. Ses doigts furent si délicats qu'il senti la jeune femme frissonner.  
Ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa la proximité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Il se recula et posa un regard sur le bandage de son poignet.  
« Ne vous refaites plus jamais ça. » soupira t'il avant de s'éloigner et de la laisser crédule et légèrement tremblante près de l'entrée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________
> 
> *Cf manga chapitre 55. Je fais là référence au passé d'Erwin quand il explique au commandant Pixis comment gamin, il a accidentellement dénoncé son père aux brigades spéciales. Personnellement je trouve que c'est l'une des plus horribles histoires d'enfance d'un personnage...
> 
> FACT :  
> -La scène de flash back ainsi que ce qu'à vécu Fleur par rapport aux soldats s'inspire en parti d'un fait divers qui est arrivée aux Etats-Unis.  
> Deux lycéens joueurs de football américain et favoris et leur école, avaient sexuellement agressée une lycéenne ivre et inconsciente. Lors du scandale, malheureusement beaucoup ont blâmé la jeune fille d'avoir « brisé » la carrière des deux hommes en portant plainte, de faire ça juste pour avoir de l'attention, et d'avoir agis inconsciemment en buvant de l'alcool. (C'est vraaaaai atteeeeends, l'alcool c'est queeeee pour les garçons *sarcasm*)  
> En gros beaucoup de personne ont rejeté la faute sur elle. La fille se fait agressée et selon l'opinion publique, c'est elle la coupable.  
> Et malheureusement ça se passe trop souvent comme ça... on appelle ça le « slut shaming » (terme qui regroupe aussi d'autre comportements sexistes du même genre).  
> Et par rapport à cette fiction, ça n'est malheureusement pas étonnant qu'au vu de l'ancien métier de Fleur (et "à cause" du simple fait d'être une femme), la majeure partie de l'opinion publique soit en faveur des deux soldats.  
> C'était le coup de gueule féministe de Rubie ^^
> 
> Je préviens tout de suite, les 3 prochains chapitres seront très courts. Pour les animer un peu plus, je vais rajouter des trucs comme des facts sur cette fiction, des informations sur Fleur, les inspirations, les playlists...


	8. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**  
 _« Ça n'est pas de ma faute si vous vous sentez visée... »  
_ ______________________________ _  
_

_Une semaine plus tard_

Le diner fut plus silencieux que les autres jours. Elle le sentait presque peiner à manger. Elle ne voulu pas y faire attention, mais son air préoccupé la déstabilisait de plus en plus.   
Puis elle se pencha sur les évènements de sa journée passée. Il avait l'habitude de lui conter pas mal de choses au court des diners qu'ils avaient partagé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Que cela soit en rapport avec ce qui s'était passé au court de sa journée, ou bien des anecdotes sur ses explorations. Mais ce soir, aucun mots ne semblait sortir de ses lèvres, déjà bien trop peinante à se servir quoi que ce soit.

« Vous ne devinerai jamais qui s'est pointé au restaurant ce midi ?! » essaya t'elle enjouée.  
Il se répondit pas et pris péniblement une gorgé d'eau..  
« Le porc de la dernière fois ! Il a osé revenir ! Je me suis chargée moi même de le raccompagner vers la sortie ! Dommage que la gifle que je lui ai refilé m'ai autant fait mal au poign... »  
« Je pars en expédition demain. » La coupa t'il

Elle lâcha son couvert et avala difficilement sa salive. De tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté sur ces expéditions, elle avait surtout retenu que ces dernières étaient plus que dangereuses et qu'elles relevait plus de missions suicides que de véritables explorations.  
Les lèvres de Fleur tremblaient, elle voulu lui supplier de ne pas y aller. Jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi bien qu'à ses côtés. Pourquoi lui arracher ça brutalement du jour au lendemain ?  
« Pourquoi... ? »

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle posait une question aussi idiote. Il sera les poings pour tenter de contenir son exaspération. C'était la première fois que son envie d'exploration le quittait légèrement. Chose inadmissible pour lui. Il secoua la tête, vidant toutes idées contraires à sa motivation pour demain et répondu sèchement à Fleur.  
« Parce que c'est mon devoir. J'ai prêté serment je vous rappelle ! »  
« Je le sais. » répondit elle, son ton encore plus glacial que celui du jeune blond. « Ne me prenez pas pour plus conne que je ne le suis Erwin ! »  
Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, intérieurement choqué par le langage de la jeune femme.  
« Pourquoi rendre service à l'humanité alors qu'elle vous prouve tous les jours qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine ?! » lui lança t'elle « Pourquoi un homme aussi noble que vous se sacrifie autant pour cette cause perdue ! Les hommes n'ont pas besoin des titans se détruire ! Pourquoi s'acharner à les sauv... »  
« Vous perdez complètement la tête Fleur ! Nous ne savons absolument rien de la vie au delas des murs ! Je ne veux pas être de ceux qui veulent se laisser mourir sans rien faire et sans connaitre la vérité ! Contrairement à certain, je ne suis pas un lâche ! »

Elle se leva à son tour et s'avança plus que menaçante vers lui.  
« C'est moi que vous traitez de lâche ?! »  
Il ria cyniquement avant de lui lancer. « Ça n'est pas de ma faute si vous vous sentez visée Fleur. »  
Elle le regarda écoeurée. Elle s'éloigna de lui, le bousculant au passage.  
« Où allez vous comme ça ?! »  
Elle se retourna. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges, s'empêchant de pleurer, encore moins devant lui.  
« Je vais me coucher. » lui sifflait t'elle « T...tachez de ne pas mourir demain, s'il vous plait... »  
L'éraillement de sa voix l'avait trahi et Erwin s'en voulu subitement. Il compris qu'elle demeurait juste inquiète... Inquiète pour lui.

_« Je ne veux pas vous perdre vous, Erwin Smith... »_

______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila voila ! Je vous ai dis que les prochains chapitres étaient très très courts...  
> Pour me faire pardonner, voici quelques petits plus sur la fiction:
> 
> FACTS  
> \- Le prénom de Fleur n'est pas son vrai prénom. En vérité, elle n'en a pas. Sa mère voulant se refuser jusqu'à la fin de sa vie tout responsabilité sur elle ne lui n'en a pas donné. Fleur est donc administrativement parlant inexistante. Les clients et autres prostituées de la maison close se sont chargés de lui donné ce surnom « Fleur » de part sa très fine allure (comme la tige d'une fleur) et ses semblants air délicats.  
> Si Fleur avait existé dans l'univers de SnK, elle se serait donc appelée « Fleur » dans la version française, « 花 » (« Hana ») dans la version japonaise et « Flower » (oui je sais c'est très moche) dans la version anglaise.
> 
> \- C'est en majeure partie pour cela qu'Erwin l'accueille chez lui. Se doutant qu'elle ne figurait dans aucun registre et donc qu'elle n'avait aucun papiers d'identité, il craignait qu'elle soit envoyée dans les bas fonds.
> 
> \- Dans cette fiction, Fleur a 21 ans lorsqu'elle rencontre Erwin qui en a 29.
> 
> \- Les tendances suicidaires et le très peu d'estime d'elle même qu'a Fleur ne sont pas anodins. Elle souffre de dysthymie (dépression chronique). Ce trouble de l'humeur a été provoqué par plusieurs traumatismes de son enfance et de son adolescence et également par le cruel manque d'affection que sa mère ne lui a jamais donnée.
> 
> PLAYLIST
> 
> Une playlist mise à jour (16 février 2021) est disponible sur Spotify:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0cQLBxwqeeVbc5RneQz3u5?si=KMZtyatMS_W9xAdtJEIDUQ
> 
> Voila voila ! J'espère que tout ça vous à plus !
> 
> À très vite !
> 
> R.


	9. Chapitre 8 - Partie 1

_**CHAPITRE 8**_ \- partie 1 -   
_Pretty Face  
_ _"_ _I thought I touched them but I can't feel the pain in your dream"  
_ ______________________________

 _ **6h.**_ Ses yeux lui faisaient atrocement mal. Rarement il n'avait aussi peu dormi. Des courbatures électrisant ses nerfs dès le réveil, lui prirent et il comprit que la journée serait bien plus pénible que toutes les autres fois. Il commença silencieusement par préparer son corps à tout ce qu'il allait lui faire subir. La fraicheur de la pièce sous cette nuit non terminé se mêlait à la chaleur émanant de sa peau en sueur. Ses poings se serraient alors qu'en silence il se plaignit d'être aussi rapidement essoufflé. Un frisson le gagna, l'attrapant jusqu'au haut de sa nuque. Il était encore plus irrité qu'à son habitude, l'inquiétude sur ses aptitudes physique le pesant déjà.

Puis l'eau bouillante sur sa peau n'aida malheureusement pas à le détendre. Comme à chaque jour d'exploration, il était nerveux et le reste de ses membres lui firent ressentir.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt à partir, il jeta un oeil sur une boite, dépassant en dessous de son lit. Il l'avait caché là depuis la veille. C'était un cadeau pour elle. Il voulait lui offrir pour la féliciter de son acharnement et pour son embauche de la semaine dernière, mais leur violente dispute de la veille au soir lui avait fait complètement oublié.

Il s'empara d'un morceau de papier et écrivit un petit mot. Ne voulant surtout pas la réveiller, il avança le plus silencieusement possible vers la chambre d'ami et le déposa à son chevet.

Alors proche d'elle, il ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un dernier regard. Elle semblait plus qu'assoupie. Un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, comme jamais il ne l'avait vu, comme ci elle ne trouvait que véritablement apaisement dans son sommeil. En réalité, il l'avait déjà vu avec une expression aussi apaisée, mais il préférait effacer ce triste souvenir de sa mémoire.

Son visage était encore plus lisse qu'avant, toujours aussi beau à voir aux yeux d'Erwin. Il ne voulu pas s'en détacher, ni même sortir de cette chambre. Il aurait aimé rester là, à la regarder dormir, comme une dernière vision de douceur avant l'horreur...

Une de ses mèches tomba sous ses yeux et il la vit bouger légèrement la tête. Attendri par cette réaction, il la retira délicatement et ne pu s'empêcher de déposer le bout de ses doigts le long de son visage, dessinant subtilement chaque trais. Sa peau était évidement douce se disait il. Il la senti légèrement frissonner alors qu'il frôla la commissure de ses lèvres charnues. Il vit son sourire s'agrandir, avant de la voir bouger.

Il regretta rapidement de l'avoir réveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que finalement elle n'avait que simplement bougé et qu'elle resta toujours assoupie. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrir légèrement et dans un soupir, il ne voulu pas croire ce qu'il entendit.

« er...win... »

Peut être avait t'il halluciné ?  
Mais lorsqu'il regarda l'horloge placée au dessus de son lit, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus rester. Il souffla tristement avant de délicatement déposer ses lèvres sur le front de Fleur.

« À très vite... »

_« J'espère... »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________  
> Chanson pour ce chapitre: Pretty Face - Soley
> 
> FACTS :  
> -Les inspirations pour le physique sont les suivantes :  
> Merida (Brave): Jute pour vous faire une petite idée sur la nature de ses cheveux. Ceux de Fleur sont presque aussi volumineuse que Merida (et peut être un peu plus aussi comme la chanteuse Lorde)  
> Padmé Amidala (Natalie Portman): également pour les cheveux, les boucles et la couleur (chataîns), mais aussi pour les trais du visage, sa petite taille et l'allure très fine.  
> Arwen (Liv Tyler): pour ses trais fin du visage, ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses et sa forme des yeux (assez grands)
> 
> -Ces deux derniers personnages (Padmé, et Arwen), elles font également parti des sources d'inspirations pour la personnalité de Fleur (je vous en dirais plus plus tard, je veux pas trop vous spoiler haha.)


	10. Chapitre 8 - partie 2 et 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanson pour ce chapitre:  
> Be Together x Major Lazer feat. Wild Belle (Vanic Remix)
> 
> FACTS:  
> \- Les facultés de Fleur à pouvoir aussi facilement cerner les gens et voir quand ils mentent ou non, sont empruntés à deux séries policières que j'appréciais beaucoup à une époque: Criminal Minds et Lie to Me. 

_**CHAPITRE 8**_ \- partie 2 -  
Be Together  
______________________________

_Let me escape in your arms  
_ _Baby I'm yours, baby I'm yours  
_ ________________________________

_**11h.**_ Elle se leva doucement. Le visage endolorie et la peau encore légèrement engourdie. À la sensation des rayons presque brulant traversant sa fenêtre, elle avait rapidement conclu que l'heure devait surement être avancée dans la matinée. Et son furtif regard sur l'horloge au dessus de son lit ne fit que confirmer cette supposition.

Aujourd'hui était un de ses rares jours de repos et elle en était plus que satisfaite. Elle n'avait jamais osé le dire à qui que ce soit, préférant garder ce « caprice » pour elle, mais elle détestait ce boulot. Entre les remarques peux courtoises de clients trop éméchés et le simple contact permanent avec autrui, c'était un véritable calvaire pour la jeune fille. Fleur avait toujours été une solitaire, et le moindre contact avec un inconnu la crispait. Elle avait développé de par le rejet de son entourage et surtout de sa mère, une sorte de phobie social. Ce travail de serveuse était forcément loin d'être fait pour elle et ne faisait que raviver ses profondes anxiété.  
Un second coup d'oeil cette fois si sur son calendrier la fit d'autant plus peiner. Une croix était dessinée sur la case de ce jour, présente pour lui rappeler qu'elle devait s'administrer un médicament. Celui qu'un médecin lui avait prescrit après cette dernière tentative d'il y a bien 2 semaines maintenant. Celle dont elle portait toujours les traces et le bandage au poignet. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ses agissements et son comportement pouvaient être symptomatique et synonymes de maladie. Jamais elle aurait pensé qu'elle était dépressive.  
Comme à chaque réveil, des bribes de la veille lui revinrent. Les mots blessants d'Erwin résonnaient à ses oreilles, et les siens tout autant aussi, et avec une désagréable pointe au cœur, elle se leva précipitamment.

« Erwin... ? »

_Tell me,  
_ _is this freedom, baby?_

Elle couru de pièces en pièces le cherchant désespérément avant de se résigner au fait qu'il était déjà parti. Bien que l'odeur de son café froid non terminé planait toujours dans toute la pièce, au vue de l'heure, cela semblait être une évidence.

Fleur senti que des tremblements commençaient à gagner ses membres et comprit qu'elle avait retardé beaucoup trop longtemps sa prescription hebdomadaire. Elle regagna dépitée sa chambre lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez sur une boite qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué au pied de son lit.  
Elle s'y précipita et ouvrit la petite enveloppe posée sur le dessus.

_« Fleur,_

_Sincèrement désolé pour cette querelle de la veille.  
_ _J'espère qu'elle vous ira. Je n'en doute pas.  
_ _Encore félicitation pour votre embauche.  
_ _Je tacherai de revenir vite.  
_ _Je vous le promets._

_Erwin. »_

Touchée par ce mot, elle le déposa sur la table de chevet avant d'ouvrir la boite. Une robe. Tout sobre, longue, blanche, manches couvertes et un subtile lacet sous la nuque.

 _« Il faut vraiment que l'on vous achète de nouveau vêtements. »_ se souvint elle l'entendre rire en la voyant la première fois revêtir des vêtements du jeune caporal.

_Maybe if the stars align, maybe if our worlds collide  
_ _Maybe on the dark side we could be together, be together_

________________________________

_**CHAPITRE 8** \- partie 3 -_ _ Be Together 2 _

________________________________

_He was a dreamer at heart  
_ _Chasing the stars, chasing the stars  
_ _Wings spread to the sun  
_ ________________________________

_**17h.**_ La cloche retentissait. Signe que le bataillon d'exploration était déjà de retour. Son coeur manqua un battement alors qu'elle se précipita et sortie de la maison. Elle voulait courir le rejoindre, discrètement, voulant appréhender le plus possible son humeur, voulant surtout éviter un second affrontement. Mais alors qu'elle venait à peine de mettre un pied dehors, une discussion la figea.

« J'ai entendu dire que cela avait été un désastre. Comme d'habitude. »  
La voix était mesquine, remplie de condescendance et de mépris.  
Ses jambes se mirent à trembler violemment alors qu'elle prêta une oreille attentive aux deux passants.  
« Apparemment, ils ne sont même pas la moitié à être revenus »  
Aucune peine dans le ton, lassé, comme une triste habitude.  
Fleur eut un haut le coeur si immense qu'elle cru tomber malade de stress. Était il toujours vivant ?  
« Pitoyable. » ria la seconde voix plus que moqueuse. « Tu m'expliques pourquoi on continu à donner des sous à ces suicidaires ?! À quoi servent il à pars de servir de bouffe au titans ! »  
Elle vit le passant interloqué hocher la tête d'approbation, un rictus suffisant aux coins de lèvres.  
« Tu crois que ceux qui sont derrière ce bataillon dorment sur leurs deux oreilles en envoyant tous leur hommes à l'abattoirs ? »  
Un rire s'échappa, à en lui faire glacer le sang. Sincèrement méprisant et gratuitement méchant.  
« Tss... Ces fous là doivent déjà être mort à l'heure qu'il est ! »

_Chasing after danger,  
_ _making my heart race_

Elle courut s'enfermer de nouveau dans sa chambre. Sa main contre sa bouche, elle tentait de contenir la crise d'angoisse qui la prenait lentement.

_Pas lui... Je vous en supplie..._

Elle lutta pour calmer son souffle coupé alors qu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil en face d'elle, sur la boite qu'elle avait ouvert le matin même.

_Maybe in a million miles,  
on a highway through the stars  
_ _Someday soon we'll be together_


	11. Chapitre 8 - partie 4

_**CHAPITRE 8**_ \- partie 4 -  
Candy  
 _« Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais de vous excuser ? »  
_ ________________________________

 _ **18h.**_ Merde. Merde. et re merde. Jamais il se s'était entendu jurer autant. Lui pourtant d'apparence et d'habitude extrêmement bien élevé, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il était passé juste cette fois-ci. Il crut même avoir vu sa vie défiler et sa mort arriver.

Une légère douleur dans le dos lui pris, causé par le titan qui avait réussit à violemment le saisir et qui sans la présence de Levi, aurait pu l'achever une bonne fois pour toute.  
Bien qu'encore sous le choc de cette expédition catastrophe, une seule idée l'obsédait depuis que cette mort en épée de Damocles l'avait épargné...  
Ses yeux étaient vides alors qu'il avançait dans les rues sous les regards silencieux des passants qui le reconnu plus ou moins. Il croisa son reflet et se trouva effrayant à être autant impassible et dénoué de toute expression sur son visage.

_I was perched outside in the pouring rain  
_ _Trying to make myself a sail *****_

Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes qu'il arriva enfin chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma sans jeter le moindre coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. L'épuisement moral avait gagné la moindre parcelle de son corps et les seules images qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit étaient celles de ses compagnons se faisant sauvagement massacrer.  
Ce jour là, ils avaient été si nombreux, si déviants. Beaucoup trop pour que qui que ce soit ne s'en sorte indemne. Mais il était encore là, debout, entier et entre ces souvenirs qui l'obsédaient, une seul question lui vrillait la tête.. Comment avait il fait pour rester encore vivant cette fois ci...?  
« Erwin... ? »  
Tout fut brutalement coupé. Tout ses pensées les plus sordides furent interrompus par le son de sa voix. Il se retourna et l'entendit dire plus que gênée.  
« Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez vivant... »

_Then i'll float to you, my darlin'  
_ _With the evening on my tail_

Il leva la tête et l'aperçu enfin. Elle portait la robe qu'il lui avait offerte. Il avait eut raison, elle lui allait à merveille. Sous ses boucles, elle avait l'air de fuir son regard. Sa main s'était posée sur son poignet encore bandé et elle arborait un léger sourire, triste mais soulagé. Ses yeux brillaient et Erwin resta immobile.  
Il se souvint qu'il avait plusieurs fois pensé à elle durant la journée et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait en face de lui, tout semblait plus calme, plus lisse. Les atrocités vécues quelques heures auparavant avaient brutalement quitté son esprit.  
La seule chose dont il se souvient, c'est lorsqu'il avait croisé de très près sa dernière heure... il était épris de plusieurs regrets... dont un...  
... Qu'il n'allait pas tarder à effacer.

_Although **not the most honest** means of travel  
_ _It gets me there nonetheless_

Il s'approcha vers elle alors qu'elle ne semblait pas reculer, ni même réagir. Une main se plaça dans son dos et il la sentit brutalement frissonner. Il l'amena près de lui, et elle échappa un hoquet de surprise. Sa seconde main passa derrière sa nuque et il senti son faible corps commencer à trembler lentement. Il vit ses yeux se fermer pendant un court instant, relevant la tête, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il réalisa à tel point, ils étaient proches. Son regard aux teintes de glaces se perdirent dans ses iris bleutées, ou vertes, il ne savait même plus. C'est fou ce qu'un œil pouvait apporter comme couleurs et mélanges singuliers quand on s'y approchait, se disait il, comme une seconde empreinte de notre unique identité.  
Les doigts du jeune homme s'agrippèrent à ses boucles, lui arrachant une douce et agréable plainte. Leur front se collèrent, elle était déjà brulante.  
Ses paupières se baissèrent et il se mit à rester bloquer sur ses lèvres, timidement charnues, très légèrement décollées, laissait passer entre elle, un fin souffle haletant. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il attendait. Peut être un signe de sa part.  
Il la senti poser une main contre lui et rapidement il perdit tout contrôle. Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les siennes dans une agréable violence. Elle tressaillait encore plus, crispant timidement ses doigts autour du tissus de sa veste et lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, la jeune femme s'était mise à rougir violemment.  
« Erwin... ? »  
La façon dont elle avait prononcé son prénom le fit encore plus vriller. Dans un soupir, mêlé d'incompréhension, de soulagement et d'une supplique... désireuse. Il l'embrassa une seconde fois, alors que craintivement la main de la jeune femme s'était déposée sur sa nuque.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et il ne put s'en détacher. Dépendant de cette once d'aise où tout ses maux pouvaient y être abandonnés pendant un court instant. Il senti que son corps se réchauffait dangereusement contre lui. Ses joues brulaient contre sa peau. Elle osa approfondir leur baiser, glissant craintivement sa langue contre ses lèvres et Erwin se figea ne s'attendant peut être pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi rapidement entreprenante. Un sentiment étrange naquit lui, comme une sorte de délivrance, ses membres étaient anormalement détendus. Il ne s'était rarement senti aussi rapidement allégé après une expédition. La jeune femme était-elle.. un temporaire remède ?

_I'm a_ _**heartless man** _ _at worst, babe  
_ _And a **helpless** one at best_

Il laissa sa main se défaire de ses boucles, heurtant son épaule et maladroitement, la manche de sa robe tomba. Elle inspira timidement contre lui, croisant à nouveau son regard. Un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres gonflées sous leur baisers alors que dans ses yeux, elle ne semblait pas non plus comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Il quitta son visage et l'enlaça doucement. Ses lèvres à lui longèrent son cou qui fut pris de puissantes vague de frissons. Son regard se posa sur la bretelle pendante à l'épaule osseuse de la jeune femme avant de se tourner légèrement sur une cicatrice. Celle sur sa clavicule, qu'elle s'était faite en lui sauvant la vie. Il l'embrassa avant qu'à nouveau le contrôle ne le perde. Ses dents pincèrent sa fine peau et elle se mit à sursauter avant qu'il ne sente ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa nuque.  
« Er...win... »  
Son ton était à nouveau différent, plus proche d'un... gémissement.  
Il releva la tête et la raison lui revint à lui.  
Mais malgré ça, il ne voulait pas néanmoins s'éloigner d'elle. Pas d'un seule millimètre.  
« J...Je savais que vous serriez encore plus magnifique dans cette robe. » balbutia t'il

Jamais il ne s'était entendu avec un ton pareil et voulu se gifler... C'était la première chose qu'il osait lui dire.  
« M...merci.. »  
Elle était d'autant plus gênée alors qu'il vit ses yeux briller un peu plus. Il l'entendit respirer fortement, sa poitrine se soulevant contre lui. Il la trouvait si fragile, si délicate. La chaleur les gagna à nouveau et un souffle se fit entendre.  
« Désolé pour hier soir... » osa t'elle dire  
Sa tête se baissa honteusement et il resta pendant un court instant, impuissant.  
« Vous avez raison, je ne suis qu'une lach... »  
Brutalement il a fit taire, l'embrassant encore plus violemment. Il senti son coeur cogner contre lui alors qu'au même moment, une image s'empara de son esprit. Il senti une douleur au niveau des cotes, exactement à l'endroit où quelque heures auparavant le titan l'avait attrapé.  
Il se recula subitement d'elle, comme brulé vif, échappant une lourde plainte.  
« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive... ? »  
Il resta silencieux alors que lentement les horreurs de la journée passées lui revinrent. Ses bras se crispèrent avant qu'il ne sente ceux de Fleur l'entourer. Il réussit partiellement à se calmer. Tout paraissait presque paisible autour d'eux. Pas le moindre bruit, rien pour les perturber. Il se senti rapidement extrêmement mieux. Apaisée contre elle, contre son petit corps tremblant, sa légère chaleur...  
« J'ai failli mourir aujourd'hui. » annonça t'il, rompant ainsi leur calme de courte durée.  
Elle resserra leur étreinte et ses tremblements s'intensifièrent. Il comprit rapidement son erreur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque de l'eau longea sa nuque. Elle pleurait. Silencieuse. Ses spasmes et ses larmes comme uniques preuve.  
Il se détacha et la vue de son visage confirma ses doutes. Et encore une fois, le sentiment qu'il ressentait était nouveau et beaucoup trop singulier. Il se mit étrangement à détester ce qu'il voyait. Ses larmes, ses yeux rouges et gonflés, son regard qui l'évitait, c'était dangereusement devenu presque insoutenable pour lui... Son coeur lui serra. C'était assez atroce. Il en avait que trop l'habitude en plus. Pourquoi maintenant cela avait l'air d'autant l'atteindre ?

Peut être que cette réaction aussi exagéré était seulement animé par la pénibilité et les atrocités des horreurs vécues plus tôt dans la journée ? _C'est surement ça._

« J...je su..is d..déso... »  
Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que la honte la gagna. Il releva à nouveau sa tête, ne voulant pas quitter des yeux son visage. Il laissa ses doigts dessiner le creux de ses lèvres entrouvertes et lui avoua.  
« Alors que j'étais sur le point de partir, persuadé que mon heure était venue, la seule image qui m'obsédait était celle votre visage, et le fait que plus jamais je ne pourrais le revoir. »

Elle resta sans voix . Il n'aurait pas cru qu'un aveu aussi mièvre puisse autant la laisser bouche bée. Puis un sourire se dessina, amusé, presque un peu moqueur mais reconnaissant. Après le choc, il avait comprit que sa dernière phrase l'avait autant attendris, que fait rire. Et qu'avec son manque de confiance, en elle ou en qui que ce soit, elle refusait de croire en la véracité de ses mots. Que quelqu'un puisse lui faire un tel compliment, tout en restant sincère. Qu'elle puisse susciter autant d'émoi.

En vérité, il ne comprenait pas lui même pourquoi il avait sorti une chose pareille. Est-ce des sentiments qu'il ressentait, ou de simples pulsions ? Il l'ignorait, bien qu'intimement convaincu que la seconde option soit la plus plausible. La seule chose dont il était sure, c'était qu'il avait rapidement été fasciné par son visage. De part certes, son doux esthétisme mais surtout parce que chacune de ses expressions s'encraient dans le moindre de ses trais. Il était singulièrement rempli d'une énergie dont lui était dépourvu, celui de si parfaitement retranscrire tout ressenti. C'était d'une pureté tel qu'il s'était trop souvent à son gout retrouvé incapable de véritablement la percer.

Elle se mit à rougir violemment à nouveau et il craqua. Ses baisers se firent de plus en plus brutaux. Ses doigts enveloppa lentement le cou de la jeune femme, comme si inconsciemment, il refusait qu'elle ne recule. Progressivement, il eut l'impression de se perde, de ne plus être maitre de ses gestes, de ne plus être lui même. Ou du moins... de trop l'être. L'impulsivité qu'il tenait tant bien que mal à cacher l'avait gagné. Fleur était subitement devenue comme un simple défouloir, l'allégorie d'une insolence aux propres limites d'Erwin.  
Il descendit finalement ses mains sur ses épaules. Un soupir gagna ses oreilles. Ses bras le quittèrent pour longer son corps alors que dans un bruit sourd, sa robe tomba au sol. Elle frissonna. Son regard de plus en plus fiévreux.  
Les dents de la jeune femme claquaient. Il pris un moment pour l'examiner. Sa silhouette était fine, malheureusement trop aux yeux de tous, ciselé par quelque os proéminents. Sa taille était marquée, son ventre légèrement apparent, la peau halée cicatrisée à quelque endroits. Puis ses yeux se penchèrent sur sa poitrine, petite et discrète, recouverte d'un soutien gorge en piteux état. Il vit une main la cacher, embarrassée d'être autant découverte.

Il la retint et déposa ses lèvres sur la naissance de cette dernière. La tête de la jeune femme parti en arrière et elle s'agrippa à ses mèches. Elle tremblait de plus en plus violemment. Malgré la chaleur de leur ébats, et la fièvre qui semblait recouvrir son corps, elle était frigorifiée. Il détacha sa cape et l'enroula autour d'elle.  
« M...merci... » murmura t'elle.  
Ses doigts fins se glissèrent sous le col de sa chemise, la déboutonnant. Le contact du bout de ses doigts contre sa peau l'électrisa. Il dégluti lorsque ses mains descendirent plus bas, frôlant sa ceinture.  
Il fini par la soulever. Elle ria, surprise tandis qu'il l'embrassait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

_Darling, i'll **bathe your skin** , i'll even wash your clothes  
_ _Just give me some candy before i go_

Il la déposa dos à son lit et vit sa propre chemise tomber au sol. Un voile écarlate avait remplie les joues de la jeune femme, ses yeux verts fixés sur son torse. Elle se mordit la lèvre timidement, contenant son désir qui semblait arriver par vague, de quoi faire grandir l'impatience d'Erwin.  
Aucun doute... il la désirait plus que tout à cette instant précis. Il la voulait, entièrement. Tout de suite. Brutalement presque.  
« Fleur... »

Elle leva la tête tandis qu'il passa une main sur son dos, ses doigts près à dégrafer son soutien-gorge.  
« Je peux... ? » demanda t'il.

_Oh darling, i'll kiss your eyes and **lay you down** on your rug  
_ _Just give me some candy **after my hug**_

–

Il semblait gêné lui aussi. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil. Dans ses yeux, elle comprit qu'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser réellement ce qui était en train de se dérouler.  
Elle non plus ne comprenait pas véritablement pourquoi et comment elle avait fait pour aussi rapidement succomber. Peut être que ce désir était simplement provoqué par cette peur qu'elle avait eu quelques heures auparavant. Celle de ne plus le revoir...  
Mais pourquoi donc une telle réaction ? Pourquoi donc son corps était il en train de se consumer, tremblant presque vacillant sous le supplice d'être enfin débauché, malgré l'appréhension et la gêne ?  
Depuis quand avait elle eu cette démentielle envie de lui ? Cette envie purement physique ... ?  
Son regard l'effrayait autant qu'elle lui provoquait cette sensation presque nouvelle pour elle. Sa main remontant le creux de son dos pour atteindre sa lingerie la fit frémir. Et sa timide demande la toucha, autant qu'elle la flatta.

–

_Oh, and i'm often **false explaining  
**_ _But to her it plays out all the same_

Il la vit acquiescer et il s'exécuta. Lors que ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur sa poitrine, le souffle qu'il échappa fut plus qu'équivoque. Tellement qu'il crut se le visage entier de Fleur brulerait sous la pudeur. Ses lèvres se baladèrent dessus, avant de se montrer plus intense, laissant ses dents s'amuser avec sa peau. Il senti les doigts de la jeune femme s'agripper à ses cheveux. Elle suffoquait, son corps à l'agonie de la faire autant languir.  
« Erwin... »  
À chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom, il fut encore plus empreint de désir. Elle le tira vers lui et l'embrassa. Elle devint à son tour brusque, lui mordant les lèvres. Sa main se fraya un lent chemin entre eux avant de le frôler à travers le tissus. Ses jambes se contractèrent, son poult gagna un rythme plus que soutenu. La sensation était à la fois si agréable, et si frustrante.  
« F..leur... »  
Il arrivait de moins à moins à se contenir. Il entendit qu'elle débouclait sa ceinture et son pantalon le quitta.

_And although **i'm left defeated  
**_ _It **gets held** against my name_

Pendant un court instant, ils furent front contre front. Essoufflés, désireux, tentant peut être de reprendre leur esprit, inhibé par leur pulsions respectives. Elle restait toujours un peu embarrassée alors qu'il lui afficha un sourire rassurant. Sa main descendit lentement et il la vit entrouvrir ses lèvres. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux et lorsque ses doigts passèrent la barrière de son sous vêtement, elle hoqueta. Dès la première caresse, elle se courba, prise par de délicieuse crampes au ventre. Son corps entier le fascinait et pris d'un moment d'égarement il lui mordit le cou, le marquant. Elle gémissait timidement contre oreille, susurrant son prénom, le suppliant presque. Ses doigts jouaient avec elle, effleurant la source de son plaisir, à l'affut du moindre frisson qui lui parcourait. Ses jambes vacillaient, elle tira sur les draps alors qu'il allait plus loin. Ses yeux se fermaient, son bassin ondulant sous ses mouvements.  
Elle se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang, les yeux mis clos sous la luxure, étouffant les multiples soupirs qu'il lui provoquait.  
« P..l..us.. »  
Elle semblait ne plus résister, et sa dernière plainte le fit perdre rapidement pied. Pour lui non plus, il n'était presque plus question d'attendre une seconde de plus.

_You're_ _**my diamond** _ _in the rough_

Un plainte s'arracha à lui. Elle venait de lui retirer son dernier vêtement et pendant un court instant, il se releva légèrement, la contemplant. Il la trouvait plus belle que jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Ou du moins, il n'aurait pas pensé une seule seconde depuis leur rencontre qu'elle puisse être aussi... lascive. Offerte à lui, nue, jambes à demi croisées, tremblantes. Elle haletait, fébrile, ses yeux brillaient, encore humides, presque larmoyant. Il y avait longtemps que l'on ne le l'avait pas regardé de cette manière. Ses lèvres pulpeuses appelaient les siennes, suppliantes, à demi ouvertes, essoufflée. Ses cheveux indomptables étaient éparpillées en masse autour de son fin visage. Ses boucles la dessinaient jusqu'aux épaules. Résister semblait impossible. Il souriait au delà de la démence, ses paupières couvrant à moitié sa lueur luxurieuse.

« Comment ai-je fait pour vous résister si longtemps ? » marmonnait il plus pour lui même alors qu'il l'avait embrassé encore plus fougueusement que toutes les autres fois. Il étouffa un gémissement de la jeune fille alors qu'il s'était approché un peu plus d'elle..  
« Vous êtes sublime... »  
Il glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Il senti ses jambes se placer autour de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il attendait encore. Peut être avait il peur. Mais son regard à elle lui laissa comprendre qu'il pouvait et il esquiva un premier mouvement.

_All the cutthroats and **their jagged ends**_

Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir, exaltation déjà présente avant qu'il ne l'entente crier. Aucun plaisir dans le timbre de sa voix, juste de la douleur.  
Il la regarda et la panique le gagna. Avait il été trop brutal ?  
« Fleur... ? »  
Elle ne répondit pas et lui sourit timidement alors qu'il bougea à nouveau. Elle grimaça et il s'arrêta, sentant ses doigts s'agripper à son dos alors qu'elle essaya de bouger à son tour. Ses yeux se fermèrent. C'était si bon.  
Il l'embrassa à nouveau et recommença ses mouvements. Il était focalisé sur son visage, attentif à la moindre de ses réactions. Le plaisir crispa ses membres alors qu'il l'entendit respirer de plus en plus vite. Leurs gémissements animèrent progressivement la pièce. Elle se courbait, se mordait à nouveau les lèvres, s'empêchant d'être trop bruyante. Elle soufflait son prénom encore et encore, comme une douce mélodie qui le fit encore plus perdre le contrôle.  
La fougue le gagna alors qu'à son tour sa voix le trahit, et les griffures de Fleur dans son dos furent de plus en plus profondes. Seul le prénom de la jeune femme arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Il pencha contre son oreille, attrapant ses mains et les posa au dessus de sa tête.  
« Fleur... »  
Des millions de mots restèrent bloqués et seules ces derniers arrivait à sortir.  
« Vous m'obsédez... »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Pourquoi avait il dit ça ? Elle avait de nouveau hoqueté.  
« Ne vous arrêtez pas Erwin... »

_All the **cheap** and the **sugary** philosophies_

Une folie s'empara de lui lorsque ses coups de reins furent d'une violence presque bestiale. Il la releva et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et il lui pris son visage, vérifiant que tout allait bien. Elle se lova contre lui, se cachant, son visage un peu enfouie contre ses mains. Elle semblait extrêmement embarrassée d'avoir été aussi expressive, ses joues tournèrent au pivoine.  
« D..désolé... » avait t'elle bégayé, essoufflée  
« V...vous n'arrêterez donc jamais de vous excuser ? » ria t'il  
Elle se releva, le regard toujours plus baissé. Mais dans un très subtile sourire et dans son regard voilée par le désir, il comprit que seul la gêne la freinait.  
« Regardez moi »  
Amusée et émue par ses réactions innocentes, il fit glisser sa main au creux de son dos et l'approcha lentement contre lui.  
Il vit sa bouche s'ouvrir, étouffé par ce plaisir auquel elle ne semblait pas habituée.  
« Oui... »  
Il trembla sous la puissante excitation que lui provoqua sa plainte. Tout en ne la lâchant pas du regard il recommença à se mouver contre elle.  
« Lâchez...... prise Fleur... »  
Le bassin de la jeune femme ondula à son tour. Il passa une main sur son visage, la forçant à la regarder. Toujours aussi fasciner par ses réactions, alors qu'elle semblait peu à peu se libérer. La timidité était bien loin, et seul le plaisir qui avait l'air de la faire dangereusement vaciller avait pris possession de son corps et de ses réactions.

–

Le plaisir dont elle était victime ne lui laissait aucun répit et ne semblait pas un seul instant d'arrêter de grimper. Sa tête lui tournait, des vertiges au delà de la perte de contrôle électrisait ses membres. Elle sentait qu'il la retenait contre lui, sa voix et son contact visuel comme seul point de repère pour la faire revenir à la réalité. Elle l'entendant gémir son prénom de temps à autre, elle s'entendait souffler le siens, étouffer des jurons. Tout semblait démultiplié, de la prise d'Erwin contre ses boucles, aux moindre contact de leur peau, en passant par leur bassins s'entrechoquant violemment. L'excitation était à son comble, elle osa l'embrasser à nouveau, s'amusant à noyer les plaintes qu'il n'arrivait à retenir contre ses lèvres. Il s'en détacha rapidement avant de poser sa tête contre son cou, marquant une nouvelle fois sa peau halé et déjà légèrement bleuté. Et lentement, elle réalisa, qu'elle ne retiendrait plus rien.

–

_All the angels and their **halos**_

Progressivement, les gémissements de la jeune femme s'intensifièrent. Elle agrippa une main à ses cheveux, la seconde contre son torse, dessinant chaque trais parfaitement musclé, le griffant violemment à chaque mouvement brusque. Il sentit qu'elle était prise de spasmes et il posa à nouveau son visage contre le siens. Ses joues était rosées par la chaleur, ses cheveux plus indomptés que jamais, des mèches lui collant au visage. Cette vision des plus délicieuses le fit perdre pied et il comprit qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il la déposa de nouveau dos au lit et dans un dernier mouvement brutale il l'entendit gémir une ultime fois.  
« Erwin ! »  
En la voyant dans un état de tel extase, son corps capitula à son tour. Son cœur résonnait jusqu'à ses tympans, alors que lointainement, il s'entendit libérer un râle rauque. Ses membres se contractèrent alors qu'une dernière décharge l'acheva.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils étaient restés là, à se regarder sans comprendre. Sans réaliser encore ni ce qu'ils avaient fait, ni la puissance démentielle de leur ébats. Comme si ils avaient attendu ça depuis trop longtemps. Comme si cela devait être leur ultime fois. Sans trop savoir pourquoi réellement ils avaient agis ainsi. Quel était leur véritable raison. Pourquoi aussi soudainement et aussi, brutalement. Il était toujours au dessus d'elle, ses bras le soutenant et l'empêchant d'étouffer de son poids double du sien, son corps trop frêle. Elle frissonna à nouveau. La fraicheur de la chambre l'avait gagné et elle enroula la cape d'Erwin qui était resté en dessous d'elle. Il vit craintivement son visage se crisper lorsqu'il se dégagea et se déposa à ses côtés. Il lui sourit à nouveau et osa l'embrasser.

Elle l'examina. Ses cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés et elle échappa un petit rire.  
« Vous êtes aussi très beau comme ça... » Osa t'elle dire en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.  
Elle se mit à rougir à sa propre remarque alors qu'il lui sourit, reconnaissant et surpris. Il ne s'était jamais véritablement posé la question de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Il en fut assez satisfait.  
Sa main descendit ensuite sur son torse remplit de griffures et elle le vit son visage se tendre légèrement.  
« Je suis vraiment désolé... Je ne vous ai pas trop fait mal ? »  
Il ria et passa sa main sur son visage.  
« J'ai connu bien pire, rassurez vous. »  
Sa dernière phrase le tiqua. Il trouva subitement la situation plus qu'absurde.  
« Fleur... ? »

Elle cru halluciner en le voyant subitement hésitant. C'était comme si l'homme qui venait de l'épuiser sans aucune timidité n'était plus là. Elle en fut presque amusée et se moqua silencieusement.  
« Oui... ? »  
« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait temps... que l'on se tutoie ? »

_All the **cheap** and the **sugary** philosophies  
_ _Have got me **on the fence** just waiting and waiting_

________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chanson de ce chapitre : Candy – Paolo Nutini
> 
> Voila voilà... heu... comment dire... c'est bon le coup de chaud est passé ?  
> Non je parle pour moi, parce que vous n'imaginez pas à tel point je suis flippée à l'idée d'avoir publié ce chapitre. C'est surement celui dans lequel j'y ai donné le plus d'effort... et puis bon, c'est un peu la toute première fois que j'ose mettre un lemon sur internet :S
> 
> C'est certes pas le premier que j'écris, mais c'est le premier que je publie xD  
> J'espère qu'il vous a plus, j'espère que ça n'était pas trop cru...  
> voilà voilà
> 
> R.


	12. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteure:
> 
> Bonjour à tous  
> Suite (il me semble) à la sortie de la saison finale de SNK, il y a eu beaucoup de nouveaux lecteurs sur cette fiction laissée pour compte depuis 2016 donc depuis maintenant 4 ans...  
> Ayant moi même repris ma lecture des chapitres et rattrapé mon incroyable retard, je me suis prise à nouveau l'envie de réécrire cette fiction. Surtout que lorsque je l'avais commencé j'étais loin de me douter de tout ce qu'il y allait suivre. Néanmoins après relecture (de mes écris ainsi que des extrais un peu brouillon sur mon evernote), je réalise qu'à l'époque j'avais une approche un peu niaise.Donc ne soyez pas surpris par un petit changement de ton dans l'écriture. Surtout également au niveau de la caractérisation de Fleur. J'ai trouvé de nouvelle sources d'inspirations qui me permet de donner un peu plus de profondeur dans son caractère, m'éloignant pas mal de l'image « la jeune fille en fleur (lol) » que je lui avait collé.  
> Aussi Membre Fantôme a été l'une de mes dernières fictions donc cela fait un long moment que je n'avais rien écrit. (4 ans pour être exact)
> 
> J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous satisfera
> 
> Bonne lecture
> 
> R.
> 
> PS: N'ayant toujours pas de bêta reader, je m'excuse d'avance si des fautes d'orthographes m'ont échappé.
> 
> PS: Pour m'excuser de mes 4 ans de retard, voici une playlist à écouter pendant votre lecture:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0cQLBxwqeeVbc5RneQz3u5?si=k1FrJuldSjqJ4xoAJqF5Lw

____________

**Chapitre 9**

_« Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire,_   
_je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'endormir aussi ... peu vêtue. »_

____________

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Une lueur matinale et une fraicheur anormale lui traversa le corps. En plein éveil, il était difficile pour elle comme pour tout autre individu d'avoir les idées les plus claires, ainsi que de savoir exactement où elle se trouvait. C'est en premier cette brise qui l'alarma... une caresse certes douce, mais bien inexpliquée qui avait fait frémir sa peau à l'habitude couverte. Elle réalisa sans trop de mal qu'elle était dénudée. Elle se redressa et la vision qu'elle eut face à elle l'interpella en second. Une pièce, qu'elle connaissait certes, mais ne lui appartenant pas... Puis finalement ce fut une légère prise sur sa droite qui l'aiguilla. Un bras, posé sur elle, comme un refus inconscient qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

La jeune femme regarda à sa droite et ce qu'elle aperçut la fit autant sourire que violemment rougir.  
 _Erwin..._ Il était encore bien assoupit, le visage à moitié enfouis dans son oreiller. Ses cheveux semblaient superbement et pour la première fois indomptables. Sa respiration, lente, rythmée et apaisée. Elle le trouva surprennent... vulnérable. Comment avait t'il pu lui accorder aussi rapidement autant de confiance ? Le drap ne le couvrant qu'au dessus de la taille, laissant entrevoir le haut de son torse se soulevant calmement. Elle voulu l'examiner, se redressant un peu plus. C'est de manière surement inconsciente qu'elle senti son bras l'envelopper un peu plus, la rapprochant de lui.

Fleur frissonna. Chaque recoins qu'elle observait lui ramenait plusieurs heures auparavant, lorsque l'abandon de toute conscience avait été à son comble. Chaque souvenir de son touché sur elle, de murmures, de soupirs provoqués, lui donnais une étrange et dangereuse envie... Elle déposa sa tête contre l'oreiller, scrutant le visage endormi du jeune homme. Une boule s'était formée au ventre, la tordant délicieusement alors qu'elle sentait son souffle contre elle, avec ce désir qu'il s'éveille autant qu'il reste toujours dans cet apaisement somnolant. Ses doigts osèrent remettre les quelques mèches rebelles tombées contre ses paupières. Sous ce léger contact, elle le senti à nouveau bouger. Encore une fois peut être, son sommeil laissait parler son corps avant sa conscience. Il l'avait de nouveau approché vers lui. Elle se lova, suffoquant, peu habituée à autant de chaleur corporel.

Elle autrefois ne restait peu de temps allongée ainsi au côté d'un hôte... ou du moins, l'hôte en question ne s'éternisait jamais. Elle se revit, dos à son lit, complètement passive. À se demander combien de temps cela durerait. Sans un quelque conque sentiment de honte ou de regret. Seulement de lassitude. Epuisée par autant de prévisibilité de la part de tout ce qui l'entourait. Les clients ne s'endormaient pas auprès d'elle, et lors de ses rares déplacements, ces derniers lui priaient de disparaitre rapidement. Et lui... ? Qu'était il exactement ?

Intérieurement, elle se doutait que cela terminerait comme ça. Dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu passer le pas de la porte de chez lui, elle le savait. Au delà du soulagement de le savoir vivant, elle avait deviné de par son regard la suite des événements. Il avait eu cette lueur, qu'elle avait remarqué chez certains clients... Ceux dont les jours étaient comptés. Beaucoup d'explorateurs à la veille d'un départ. Il avait beau se donner l'air d'être sans aucune peur et encore moins de la mort, elle avait remarqué qu'il demeurait au fond de lui pas si différent des autres. De ceux qui lui conjuraient de lui donner l'illusion d'être celle qui pleurerait leur non retour. Ceux qui ne croyaient à aucun moment à leur lendemain. 

La lueur était certes la même, les actions étaient bien différentes. Cette tendresse, et cette impression dans ces étreintes du refus qu'elle ne s'échappe, à aucun moment, de cette temporaire emprise. Tout cela différait de tout ceux qui était passé par son chemin. Son réveil serait-il une réponse à ses questionnements ? Beaucoup avaient du mal après coup à cacher leur honte juste après leur succombe. Honte du plaisir auquel ils s'étaient à peine remis. Lui s'était seulement surpris du peu de familiarité dans leur conversation. Cette faiblesse et cette subite timidité l'avait tant attendris. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu agir de la sorte, et encore moins avec elle. Il voulait toujours montrer au contraire, une assurance à la limite de la perfection et de l'impossible.

Fleur passa une main contre lui, effleurant les quelques griffures qu'elle lui avait infligée, trace qui la fit à nouveau rougir. Voila une fois encore, une chose qui différait des « autres ». Jamais auparavant, il n'avait été question de son plaisir à elle. À aucun moment, elle n'avait été face à quelqu'un dont s'était le rôle. Beaucoup étaient majoritairement passive et ne prêtaient pas véritablement attention à elle. Bien que dire qu'avec lui c'était une sorte de première fois serait fortement exagéré...

Son regard se posa ensuite sur d'autres marques, comme des hématomes bleuâtre, beaucoup trop conséquent pour qu'elle en soit l'auteure. Elle se souvint alors qu'il lui avait confessé qu'il avait frôlé ses derniers instants. Elle reconnu rapidement leur provenance, elle avait arboré les mêmes quelques semaines auparavant. Elle se senti à nouveau en manque de respiration. Comme une sorte de légère crise d'angoisse. Elle s'en voulu et se surprit de réagir autant. Bien qu'elle s'était au fil du temps, attachée à lui, et éprouvait pour lui, une reconnaissance sans limite, elle trouvait sa réaction plus que disproportionnée.

La jeune femme releva la tête et cru que son visage entier brulerait sous la gêne. Il s'était réveillé. Silencieux, la fixant. À moitié éveillé. Elle fut rapidement fascinée par ses yeux. Mis clos, bleus glace, à la limite du gris. Elle aurait voulu lui parler, avoir un élan de tendresse envers lui, mais elle en fut incapable. Tétanisée. Pétrifiée. Et surement intimidée. 

Elle se senti rapidement impuissante, n'arrivant pas à cerner ce qu'il pensait à cet instant précis. Gêne, colère, honte ? Rien. Il lui était devenu subitement... illisible. Elle préféra rompre la gêne et se releva, lui tournant le dos. Elle voulu s'énerver, lâcher prise. C'était surement la chose qui l'agaçait le plus. Ne pas pouvoir cerner la personne en face d'elle. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une personne qu'elle connaissait, et auquel elle s'était autant donnée.

Qu'il lui l'aiguille. Un signe ? Une liasse peut être ?

Ce fut finalement une prise qui la stoppa dans son élan. Il lui avait pris la main. Fleur lutta pour ne pas trembler, se maudissant encore de réagir aussi fébrilement face à lui. Pour qui le prenait t'elle au fond d'elle ? « Tu as bien dormi ? » Sa voix la vrillait. Peu réveillé et chuchotante presque. Le ton proche des murmures de la nuit dernière. Une vague de chaleur envahit la jeune femme. Qu'elle se ressaisisse ! « Oui... et toi ? » répondit elle sans même prendre la peine de se retourner. 

Elle l'entendit se rapprocher et frissonna à nouveau. Elle sentait son regard se balader sur elle. La jeune femme tourna finalement ta tête, affrontant ce regard indéchiffrable qui l'agaçait autant. Au fond d'elle, elle s'en voulait un million de fois de cette envie. Celle de revenir quelques heures en arrière. Où elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir d'autant insouciance. Tout deux se regardèrent un instant avec une seule question en tête.

Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?

_______________________

Le silence se brisa quelque instant plus tard. Lorsque chacun eurent une allure plus éveillé. Elle se préparant pour retourner travailler, lui commençant à préparer à rédiger ses rapports. La jeune femme prête lui annonça son départ alors qu'il demeurait déjà enfouis dans ses innombrables papiers. Il lui avait sourit, avant de la questionner curieux.« Tu as attrapé froid ? » Fleur devint écarlate. Si elle avait enroulé une écharpe près de cou, ça n'était pas pour se protéger d'une quelque conque fraicheur, mais plutôt pour camoufler quelque chose de bien plus embarrassant. « Oui... contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire, je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'endormir aussi ... peu vêtue. » 

Entre son très mauvais mensonge, et la gêne de sa remarque, elle se trahit rapidement. Lorsqu'il se leva de sa chaise, elle n'eut d'autre réflexe que de reculer. « Vraiment ? » Il s'était rapidement rapproché d'elle et le sourire qu'il arbora, énerva Fleur autant qu'il la frissonna. Ses doigts se glissèrent sur le fin tissu qu'il dégagea de la peau. « Je vais être en retard... » 

Il ne semblait pas l'écouter alors que son regard resta fixé son cou et de ce qu'elle avait tenté de cacher. Un vulgaire suçon. Lui rappelant surement les événements de la veille en pleine figure. La lueur qu'il eut arracha un soupir à Fleur. Un éclat proche de ceux de la veille. Puissamment intense et punissable. Elle arrivait enfin à le lire. Et le résultat était assez insultant. Il avait tout refoulé jusqu'à maintenant. Depuis son réveil, il avait refusé de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit, et qui plus est... de l'admettre...


	13. Chapitre 10

____________

**CHAPITRE 10  
  
** _« Je ne te paie pas assez Fleur ? »_

____________

La jeune femme s'initia lentement vers l'entrée du restaurant, tête baissée, luttant pour ne montrer aucun signe de fatigue et souriant maladroitement à sa patronne qui la salua. Elle s'était engouffrée rapidement dans les vestiaires, scrutant discrètement autour d'elle à l'affut du moindre de ses collègues avant de se changer. Troquant ses éternels vêtements trop larges sur elle contre sa tenue de serveuse, une banale chemise blanche sous un corset ainsi qu'une jupe longue. Elle attachait toujours une partie de ses cheveux sous un ruban noué hâtivement en papillon, voulant à tout prix éviter que la moindre de ses mèches l'encombrent et lui obstruent la vue, encore plus dans les heures d'affluences où elle ne pouvait se permettre la moindre seconde d'inattention. Son esprit s'égara un léger moment, se remémorant les évènements de la mâtinée. Surtout des derniers instants avant son départ. Une histoire seulement conté par des regards et d'un silence criant de confusion. Elle se revit ne pas lui laisser le temps de rétorquer qu'elle s'était sentie tourner des talons, réajustant son écharpe.

Retournant vers la salle principale, elle s'apprêtait à commencer son service lorsque la doyenne l'interrompit, lui tendant un pot à la main.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est Cathrin ? » demanda t'elle crédule  
Mais à peine elle aperçu le regard de la gérante qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait refusé de se laisser berner.  
« Du fond de teint. » siffla t'elle en tendant l'objet contre elle « Une écharpe en plein été ? Tu crois que je suis stupide à ce point ? »  
Le teint de Fleur devint écarlate. Elle la remercia timidement avant de s'emparer tête baissée du pot et de repartir aux vestiaires.  
« Je ne te paie pas assez Fleur ? »  
La jeune femme se figea sous l'insinuation de Cathrin. En aucun cas elle ne pouvait lui dire la vérité, refusant d'entacher l'image déjà si peut glorieuse d'un bataillon entier. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour affronter sa patronne, elle comprit rapidement que si elle confirmait les doutes de cette dernière, le respect qu'elle lui avait accorder jusqu'à maintenant se dissiperait rapidement.  
Elle avait accepté d'engager une jeune femme honteuse par son passé à la recherche d'une reconversion professionnelle. Et non une femme ne voyant aucun mal à répondre à une demande charnelle contre salaire. C'était là la seule raison inavouée du respect que la gérante de ce restaurant accordait à Fleur.  
Et donc naturellement, à elle aussi elle lui avait compter ce vieux mensonge. Celui qui avait fonctionné sur tout le monde.

_À peu près tout le monde..._

**Flash Back**   
_Un mois auparavant_

  
Ce fut la tête plongée dans d'innombrables journaux qu'elle avait scruté les petites annonces, désespérément à la recherche de n'importe quoi, n'importe quel source de revenu. De quoi subvenir à ses besoins et de ne jamais être dépendante de qui que soit, aussi bienveillant leur regard pouvait être. Etait-ce là la seule chose que sa mère s'était accordée de lui apprendre. De ne jamais dépendre d'un homme, en aucun cas. Encore moins lorsque ces derniers faisaient preuve de beaucoup trop de bonté. Tous attendaient quelque chose en retour....  
Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque le bruit d'une tasse que l'on pose sur une table l'interrompit dans ses pensées et elle réalisa qu'elle s'était assoupi. Elle senti un léger poids sur ses épaules et comprit qu'une veste y avait été déposée. La lumière semblait s'être tamisée et l'air rafraîchi. Depuis combien se disait t'elle s'était elle endormie ?  
Sa vue se précisa avant d'apercevoir une silhouette s'assoir en face d'elle une tasse de thé à la main... Il était donc surement rentré lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. Elle sourit timidement à l'attention porté sur elle.  
« Merci pour le thé » avait t'elle prononcé d'une voix rauque la gorge encore endolorie par le réveil.  
  
Il la regarda alors qu'elle se redressa. Eviter de sourire face à son allure fatiguée, ses cheveux dépeignés ainsi que son visage ayant les traces des journaux sur laquelle elle s'était assoupie relevait d'un réel défit pour le jeune homme. La vue qu'il était en train contempler étaient aussi attendrissante que paisible. Les couleurs fidèles à un soir d'été, un chaleureux crépuscule lui dépeignant un tableau aux teintes harmonieuses s'approchant d'un camaïeu. Les lueurs de la bougie aux côtés de Fleur dessinaient ses traits encore épuisées, animant son air ahuri. Elle s'était à coup sûr endormie sans même s'en rendre compte se disait-il. Elle tenait timidement sa veste d'une main et sa tasse de l'autre, voulant surement rapidement se réchauffer.  
« Vos recherches ont été concluantes ? » demanda t'il  
  
Il avait l'air véritablement concerné par la question qu'il lui posait. Elle haussa les épaules, soupirant légèrement gênée.  
« Beaucoup trop d'annonces pour les hommes seulement... Donc non rien de très concluant je vous confirme »  
Ce fut complètement impassible qu'il lui demanda par la suite:  
« Avez vous songer à vous renseigner auprès des maisons closes aux alentours ? »  
Fleur manqua de s'étouffer dans sa propre tasse. Elle avala difficilement sa gorgée et passa quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille se donnant une allure presque affligée avant de bégayer:  
« Oh mais vous savez comme je vous l'avais dit, le jour où les titans sont arrivés aux portes de notre ville était censé être mon premier jour de travail. Je n'y connais rien aux méti... »  
« Fleur. » l'interrompit elle sèchement « Pas à moi. »  
Il se regardèrent pendant un instant. Elle voulant à tout prix comprendre depuis quand avait il censé de la croire, lui agacé qu'elle lui mente à nouveau. Et puis l'évidence s'installa.  
« Vous ne m'aviez donc jamais cru. Pourquoi me le faire remarquer seulement maintenant ? » 

Le regard d'Erwin s'était légèrement adouci.« Je me suis dit qu'il y avait une raison pour mentir ainsi. Vous avez tant honte que ç... »  
Le « non » qui fut sorti de ses lèvres l'interrompant fut d'un ton sur lequel il ne l'avait jamais entendu. Extrêmement sec, irrité, agacé.

En rien Fleur n'avait honte. Quelle honte y avait il à avoir pour si peu ? Celui d'avoir exercé « le plus vieux » métier de l'histoire de l'humanité ? Bien que le choix n'avait pas véritablement été sien, parler de regrets serait commettre le plus hypocrite des mensonges. Tous devinait soit disant une honte chez elle, ou du moins s'agissait-il là d'un souhait collectif. Car il n'y avait rien de plus odieux aux yeux des gens qu'une femme assumant. Et encore plus d'une femme étant fière, comme l'était sa mère. Ceux qui avaient croiser le chemin de Fleur décelaient rapidement une fort sentiment d'abjection envers elle même, et beaucoup en tirait la conclusion hâtive d'une honte envers son métier. Et Erwin était selon elle loin d'être une exception à la règle. Lorsqu'il lui avait répété qu'elle devait repousser ses regrets, qu'elle devait à tout pris arrêter de se rabaisser. Elle l'avait trouvé bien trop crédule. Elle qui lui avait raconté tant sur son passé et de l'inexistant amour maternelle qu'elle n'avait pu recevoir, était déçue qu'il en ait déduit une raison aussi superficielle. Peut être est-ce pour lui aussi la conclusion qui lui plaisait plus. Peut être que lui aussi avait primé la satisfaction personnelle au détriment de la logique. Mais alors pourquoi avait il ce timbre aussi serein lorsqu'il lui a suggéré de reprendre son activité ?

C'est ainsi pour cela que par la suite, elle ajouta peu assurée  
« Je ne vous .... »  
« Vous ne me faisiez pas confiance ? »  
Elle baissa la tête, assez honteuse par son aveu. Comment osait-elle autant manquer de respect envers une personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises ?  
« Quand avez vous commencé ? »  
Elle n'osa pas le regarder, et avoua dans un soupir lassée  
« Quand j'avais 15 ans. L'âge de la majorité sexuelle. »  
Sa sérénité ne semblait pas le quitter. Elle eut un regard insistant sur lui et à nouveau aucune abjection s'y lisait. Comme ci il s'agissait pour lui que de simple futilités. Est-ce qu'en réalité comme elle, il ne comprenait pas les raisons populaires d'une telle indignation ?  
« Vous avez grandit dans un milieu hostile, Fleur. J'ai aucune raison de vous en vouloir. Ces cinq dernières années vous ont sûrement donné beaucoup trop de raisons pour n'avoir nullement confiance en un homme comme moi. »

_En un homme tout cours plutôt ..._

Il la vit sourire et se tourner à nouveau vers lui, silencieusement reconnaissante.  
Elle était perplexe face à cette remarque, beaucoup trop parfaite pour être sincère. Cependant, elle n'arrivait nullement à déceler le moindre mensonge dans ses propos, ce qui l'agaçait grandement.  
« En tout cas, vous êtes une très mauvaise menteuse Fleur » en avait il conclus  
« Ah bon ? » demanda t'elle surprise « Vous êtes loin d'être le premier à qui j'ai confessé un mensonge pareil mais vous êtes le seul à ne pas m'avoir cru. Pour déceler le vrai du faux des gens vous êtes en vérité, Erwin tout aussi bon que moi. »  
Elle ignorait si ce fut la manière dont elle s'était exprimée ou bien les mots qu'elle avait employé mais la légère teinte rosé qu'elle aperçu sur les joues du jeune homme pendant une fraction de seconde la fit discrètement rire.

  
**Fin du flash back**

  
« Accordez moi, je vous prie, le droit d'avoir une vie privée » avait t'elle calmement demandé à Cathrin.  
Et dans un sourire des plus doux et rassurants, Fleur ajouta innocemment « Et puis, j'ai signé un contrat d'exclusivité chez vous. En rien je n'irai risquer l'offre que vous m'avez faite pour quelques pièces de plus. Qui plus est pour exercer un métier dont je n'ai en vérité aucune connaissance. » 

Son sourire, son expression bien trop suave et délicate à cet instant précis lui rappela ses premières années d'activité dans la maison close. Le jour où elle avait compris qu'elle devait jouer et exacerber de ce surnom qu'on lui avait donnée dès son plus jeune âge pour subvenir à ses besoins. Surnom qui lui servait à présent de prénom. Au yeux des gens, elle devait à tout pris rester aussi douce, délicate et docile qu'une fleur. Etaient-ce là les « qualités » qui lui avaient permise à l'époque d'être particulièrement appréciée par beaucoup d'hommes et d'avoir pu agrandir très rapidement sa clientèle. Beaucoup de soldats cherchant du réconfort. De sa capacité à cerner qui conque naquit un don de savoir trouver avec exactitude les mots les plus rassurants et l'intonation la plus réconfortante pour attendrir la moindre personne et aller dans son sens. 

Elle prie rapidement congé et alla se réfugier aux vestiaires pour couvrir ce vulgaire suçon qui lui avait causé beaucoup trop d'ennuie en ci peu de temps.  
Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle se questionna une dernière fois sur ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Il était donc là le paiement de cette bienveillance envers elle depuis leur rencontre ? N'était elle pas au final bel et bien en train de travailler ? 

______________________________________________  
  



	14. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou à tous
> 
> Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira...
> 
> Aussi j'aimerai apporter une petite précision sur le chapitre précédent car c'était quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'ai repris cette fiction. Comme je l'ai expliqué dans l'introduction du chapitre 9; quelques petits détails de la fiction ont été changés lors de la relecture de mes premiers chapitres publiés il y a 4 ans.  
> Et un détail en particulier me tiquait particulièrement: la vision de Fleur sur son passé dans la prostitution. Je l'a décrivais comme « morte de honte » puis en parlant de son métier de serveuse j'expliquais que ce métier là était bien plus noble que son ancien. Je vous avoue avoir particulièrement cringe en lisant mes propres mots.  
> Parce qu'il n'y a pas de métier noble ou pas noble. Parce que la prostitution est un métier comme un autre et je trouve ça hyper hypocrite la manière dont le gouvernement et la société la traite (l'interdiction de la réouverture de maison closes ou le fait ne pas régulariser ou légaliser le métier qui mettrais surement fin à bon nombre de procédés illégaux et de trafics. Pour rappels les prostituées n'ont eu le droit à la sécu en France qu'en 2017). Parce que les travailleurs / travailleuses du s3xe doivent être respectés et on devrait arrêter de les forcer à avoir honte de leur métier (je parle bien évidemment des personnes qui consentent à exercer ce métier). Sachez le, Fleur n'a en aucun cas honte d'avoir été prostitué, si elle ment c'est parce qu'elle n'a aucune confiance en les gens qui l'entourent et est consciente de l'opinion publique sur son métier.
> 
> Voilà c'était le petit rappel comme quoi cette fiction était une safe space, et que si des travailleurs/travailleuses du s3xe passent par ici (prostitué, escorte, où si tu as un compte sur OF), sachez que je n'ai aucune opinion négative de vous et que vous avez tout à fait le droit de me taper sur le doigts si mes écrits vous sont blessants.
> 
> En tout cas je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture 
> 
> Rubie

CHAPITRE 11  
  
_« Il t'avais manqué non ? »_

______________________________

**_TW: Violence, mention de la dépression et du suicide,_ **

**_mention de rapport non consentis_ **

**_1 mois plus tard_ **

Elle s'empressa d'amener les derniers plats de son service en cuisine. Elle avait expressément quémander à travailler dès la matinée pour avoir la soirée de libre. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'Erwin n'était pas rentré et elle avait reçu il y a quelques jours un courrier lui annonçant son retour dans la journée. Elle ignorait la raison de sa propre impatience, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle n'avait gère apprécié la solitude de ces derniers jours. Elle chérissait sa présence, particulièrement lorsqu'elle arrivait à lui décrocher de temps à autre un sourire, voir même un rire étouffé. Bien qu'il aurait fallu que la gène de leur premiers émois se soient dissipés ce qui n'était alors toujours pas le cas.  
Son départ avait été seulement quelque jours après leur succombe. Un départ totalement inespérée, parfait pour calmer une lourde tension au combien gênante. Elle ignorait tout du déroulement de la soirée à venir, bien que n'importe qu'elle option lui convenait. Qu'il craque à nouveau ou non, sa seule présence semblait la combler pensa t'elle avant de vouloir se gifler. Elle détestait l'admettre mais elle s'était attachée à lui et cela la terrorisait. Elle avait conscience que ses sentiments étaient seulement animés par son horreur de la solitude ainsi que les sensations nouvelles liés à une rencontre de quelqu'un qui tenait un minimum à elle. Il s'agissait là plus d'un profit personnel que d'une réel affection. 

Elle salua ses collègues et s'éloigna du restaurant. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, la fin du mois d'août approchant. C'était là la meilleure sensation qu'il soit. Celle de sortir de son lieu de travail et d'avoir le sentiment que la journée était loin d'être terminée malgré l'heure avancée. L'affluence courrait les rues, tous aussi enchantés qu'elle par ce tardif coucher de soleil et cette brise apaisant l'aridité de toute banale journée d'été. Fleur se sentie rapidement détendue, apaisée par ce court instant de béatitude. Elle marchait avec une insouciance qui aurait pu d'habitude l'agacer, mais qu'elle s'était exceptionnellement autorisé. Marcher sans crainte ni anxiété, presque libre, bercée par un affectueux souffle l'effleurant et se fanant sur son corps meurtrie par une journée de labeur... Etait présent devant elle une nouvelle raison de ne pas abandonner. C'était pendant ces instants là, ces moments où la nature lui accordait tout sa tendresse et son art qu'elle se listait à nouveau toutes les choses, même les plus futiles qui pouvait l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Des reflets bleutés d'un fleuve non loin, mêlé à un soleil rougissant, tout deux s'échouant sur les plus hauts bâtiments; au son de l'eau se fracassant sur la pierre en passant par le feulement des arbres asséchés... Toute cette harmonie lui était comme un rappel à l'ordre et à la prise de conscience. 

Les crépuscules, levant ou couchant tous lui rappelaient à tel point rien n'était éternel, que tout, finissait par s'épuiser. Tout finit par passer, un jour ou un autre, clairement, certainement*. Tout comme l'aube voilant la nuit ou l'herbe bercée par la neige, tout n'était que cycle. Tout, absolument tout. Les instants de légèreté comme les moments où régnaient ses pires maux. Tel était son mantra, celui qui l'aidait à avancer et à garder les pieds sur terre. La brièveté des toute choses malgré leur évanescence... 

Fleur continua à avancer, l'habitude du chemin à pendre lui permettant de se perdre encore plus dans ses pensées. Cette routine l'agaçait d'autant plus qu'elle lui rappelait à tel point ses recherches de son propre chez elle avaient été sans réel succès. Personne au grand personne n'acceptait quelqu'un comme elle. Tous craignaient qu'elle se servirait du lieu pour continuer à exercer son métier d'autant. Et quand bien même était-ce le cas, en quoi cela les regardaient se disait elle. Elle riait de leur crédulité de leur morale au combien hypocrite. Etaient ils conscient de combien pouvait gagner une prostituée en une nuit ? De plus la clientèle n'aurait jamais été à manquer. Des hommes en manque d'affection primant un désir charnel au détriment une thérapie, cela couraient les rues. Du simple paysan, aux plus haut placé, en passant par des caporaux de bataillons fatigués.

Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans une ruelle qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre lorsqu'elle aperçu au loin plusieurs silhouettes. Ces dernières semblant être masculine, Fleur se résigna à faire demi-tour. Ces années passés à côtoyer des hommes en tout genre lui avait bel et bien confirmer maintes et maintes fois qu'un attroupement de ces derniers étaient tous sauf quelque chose de rassurant.

Et la voix qu'elle entendu dernière elle et qui l'interrompis dans ses pensées ne fit qu'affirmer ses craintes...  
« Tu vas où comme ça ma jolie ? » Fleur sursauta, se figea tétanisée. Elle en avait reconnu rapidement sa provenance. La jeune femme se retourna et l'homme en face d'elle confirma ses pires doutes. Une expression de dégout et un regard aveuglé par un vulgaire sentiment de vengeance sur le visage. Même sans son veston accompagné de la rose sur son sigle, elle l'avait reconnu.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Vous ne deviez pas être en pri... »  
L'homme éclata de rire et la jeune femme entendit des pas s'approcher derrière elle.  
« On a déjà perdu nos statuts de soldat de la garnison à cause de toi. Tu crois pas que ça suffit non ? »  
  
Un furtif regard derrière elle confirma que son second l'avait rejoint. Il était accompagné d'autres hommes étant surement les autres silhouettes qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt au loin. Fleur regarda aux alentours, analysant et voulant trouver le moindre moyen de se sortir de cette situation, mais à peine avait elle songé à s'enfuir qu'elle fut rapidement retenue. Le premier homme s'approcha d'elle un poignard à la main et la terreur put se lire beaucoup trop facilement dans le regard de Fleur, ce qui fit naitre un rictus suffisant à l'ancien soldat.  
  
« Il t'avais manqué non ? » demanda t'il le regard posé sur son poignard. Il fit glisser ce dernier sous sa chemise, la déchirant au passage, laissant apparaitre la cicatrice à la clavicule. « Je t'avais pas raté dis donc ?! » lança t'il obnubilé par la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée.  
Un main se glissa sur la cuisse de Fleur lorsqu'il ajouta « On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser toi et moi. L'autre connard du bataillon d'exploration ne sera pas là cette fois-ci pour te sauver »  
  
Il voulu remonter sa main qu'elle esquiva un mouvement, refusant instinctivement de se laisser faire. Fleur aperçu le regard noir de l'homme qu'elle compris bien trop tard qu'elle aurait du contrôler son impulsivité. Mais son corps avait réagit bien avant sa conscience, ce dernier ayant malheureusement déjà été témoin à un âge beaucoup trop naïf à une situation où son avis n'avait pas été pris en compte.  
Et réponse à son esquive, un premier coup atteignit son visage, l'assommant pendant quelques secondes, résonant jusqu'à que ses tympans. L'acouphène qui suivit ne lui laissa aucun répit. Elle ne put que songer à vouloir reprendre ses esprits qu'elle reçut un second coup. Elle senti des goutes couler le long de son arcade de son nez, un gout amère l'atteignit et se glissa entre ses lèvres. Le troisième coup atteignit sa cheville fut d'une violence si gratuite qu'elle s'entendît crier et encore une fois le regret la gagna.  
  
« Tu vas la fermer salope ! » s'écria t'il en la frappant une quatrième fois puis une cinquième jusqu'à qu'elle ne soit plus en mesure de compter et qu'elle perdit connaissance.

  
Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, toujours dans la même position. Elle compris qu'elle s'était évanouie que pendant à peine quelques minutes.  
« Je suis le premier à me l'a faire je vous préviens » avait lancé l'homme en s'emparant d'elle.  
  
Fleur était beaucoup sonnée pour encore réagir, se débattre et tentée de sauver sa peau. Elle sentait à peine son visage, son ventre et ses jambes répondant à peine. Elle cru voir que sa cheville avait gonflée et la douleur qui suivit ne fit que confirmer ses doutes. Tout finissait par passer se disait elle à nouveau, mais non par optimisme. Ou du moins si tout ceci devait se terminer par son propre achèvement, tout ce qu'elle était en train de subir actuellement s'arrêterait aussi en quelque sorte.

Elle se laissa avancer sans aucune résistance vers la sortie de la ruelle lorsqu'une nouvelle silhouette s'interposa devant eux. L'ancien soldat n'y prêta aucune attention et ordonna à l'inconnu de se mêler de ses affaires si il ne souhaitait pas devenir un témoin gênant. Fleur avait à peine eu le temps d'essayer d'apercevoir l'homme en face d'eux que sa voix l'interrompit.

« Mais t'es la gamine de la Taverne ? »  
Fleur redressa la tête et reconnu enfin le jeune homme en face d'elle. Sa taille, le teint assez pale, les cheveux noirs abruptement coupés, le regard extrêmement intimidant. Un élégant noeud autour du cou, toujours d'un propre presque maladif sur lui. Un client régulier du restaurant, l'ayant aidée lors de son premier jour de travail. Fleur s'était même surprise de réaliser que lorsqu'il venait, personne n'osait s'approcher elle.

« Levi...? » 

Elle fut incroyablement surprise de percevoir de l'inquiétude dans son regard.  
« Oi vous lui voulez quoi ? »  
« La pauvre est malencontreusement tombée, on l'amène se faire soigner » avait très mal menti son agresseur la serrant encore plus fort.  
« C'est ça oui... prends moi pour un con ! » 

Fleur avait très souvent eu vent des capacités de Levi. La jeune femme vit rapidement en lui comme un maigre espoir, une alternative à une fin tragique. Et à nouveau cette envie naquis en elle, celle qui surgissait à chaque fois que la mort l'effleurait. Cette envie qui la faisait supplier du regard, toute pudeur absente, de rester en vie.  
« Levi... » avait elle soupiré totalement désespérée « aidez moi... » 

Ce fut en une fraction de seconde que le soldat ordonna aux autres hommes de se ruer sur le jeune homme qui n'eu d'autre choix que se défendre contre un groupe entier de voyous. Fleur ne put qu'apercevoir impuissante Levi esquiver les coups les uns après les autres, assommants les hommes de l'ancien soldat de la garnison. Ce dernier, agacé que la plus part de ses hommes ainsi que son ancien camarade se fassent dominer aussi facilement, lâcha sa prise sur Fleur, la jetant au sol.   
« Tu dis un mot sale pute, je te fais rejoindre ta mère c'est compris » 

Il s'avança dos à Levi avec la ferme intention de le poignarder dans le dos. Ses pas étaient lents et très calculés. Il attendait le parfait instant. Il avait passé tellement d'années en tant que soldat de la garnison à trimer lors de l'entrainement que ce n'était pas un vulgaire scélérat du bataillon d'exploration qui allait l'achever aussi facilement. Il le vit reprendre son souffle après avoir maîtrisé le dernier de ses hommes et n'hésita pas à se décider à se ruer sur lui. Mais à peine y avait il pensé qu'il senti ses jambes flancher sous une douleur soudaine. Il se vit lâcher prise sur son poignard, et tomber, à genoux. Une main se posa sur son visage et il eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir le léger rictus satisfait et le regard complètement vide de son agresseur que la sensation fraiche de lame sur son cou lui voila la vue et le refroidit instantanément.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___________________________________________________________ 
> 
> *si tu es ARMY, dit moi que tu as la ref


End file.
